Teen Titans: Parallel Universe Edition
by Masaka1
Summary: Based on the Deviant Art comic-artist Carrith, the world of Teen Titans is presented in GENDER-SWAPPED style. Get a new view of just how tough Robin can be, how aliens make friends and many other questions...
1. Pilot Episode One: Who Are The Titans?

**THIS IS AN AU UNIVERSE INSPIRED BY THE WORK OF THE DEVIANT ARTIST CARRINTH!!**

Beast Girl's new name is Eloise Logan, meaning battle maiden, relating to Garfield which means battlefield. She'd embarrassed by the name so prefers being called Beast Girl or 'Elle'. I know Carrinth had the name as Agetha but Eloise relates better.

Cyborg's name is Cy or Victoria Stone as a feminine form of Victor. Same as Carrinth.

Robin is Robyn or Rebecca Grayson (Carrinth made it up). Taken from Carrinth.

Raven is Revan …because it's pretty close to his actual name and I think it works better than any of the alternatives authors have tried in gender-bending stories.

Starfire is Kor' which is a false masculinization of the origin-less alien-name Kor'andor given to the Tameranean by the Marvel Universe

**Masaka**: Yah, yah I know this episode is actually not listed as episode one but I want to start there then flip back to the way things REALLY went in the story (probably not including movie events or that guitar-guy episode). I want you all to be comfortable with the changes so I'm going my way

**GOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGO**

Rebecca Grayson, a.k.a. Robyn the Girl Wonder, had spent the greater portion of her life learning martial arts. She'd continuously added to her skills as a fighter, building her strength up and honing her capabilities so that the next time someone she loved was in trouble, she'd be able to handle it.

Unfortunately, for all her physical prowess, there was one particular challenge that nothing on this green earth could prepare her for and that…was interacting with the opposite sex.

Of course, to be perfectly honest, even if Robyn had been raised as a debutant she probably wouldn't have the skills necessary to deal with her current object of contention, Kor'andor.

The high prince of the distant planet Tameran was not exactly what you'd call 'a typical teenager.' He was exuberantly emotional, awe-inspiringly powerful and …eccentric to a tee.

Kor tried his best to accommodate to Earthen customs, but it wasn't hard to see that he just didn't understand. Example, that one horrifying Valentine's Day when he'd given Robyn a pig's heart as a gift because, and I quote "it IS a day for the exchanging of hearts, is it not?"

Kor also didn't understand anything about fashion. And not just in the usual teenager way. The alien wore a purple and chrome uniform that wouldn't be unsuited to a cast-member on _Star Quest_ and often accessorized it with gaudy trinkets that belonged better on a woman than a beautiful muscular male like himself.

But the worst part of all of this was the fact that this alien prince… happened to be Robyn's fiancé.

Oh, Robyn wasn't being auctioned off in a bid for intergalactic peace or anything. Technically, she didn't even have to stay engaged if she didn't want.

The thing was when Kor'andor first crash-landed on the Earth some nine years ago; Robyn had stumbled into a Tameranian courting ritual, in which a female would battle a male for the rights to bare his offspring. A single lucky-strike to the mid-riff and the ever dutiful Kor had declared himself to be Robyn's, for as long as she so wished.

(**A/N:** Actually this is probably FAR from how an uber emotional alien race would perform courting rituals but I think this is too perfect for my story so…sorry Kor)

Robyn's adopted father, the one and only Bruce Wayne a.k.a. Batman, had NOT be pleased by this news but, through a very hasty and well armed intervention of several members of the Justice League, had allowed the engagement as a sign of respect to the scarlet and white planet's culture.

For a long time Robyn hadn't really thought anything of it. She had better things to do after all, like learning to work alongside the Dark Knight to protect the innocents of Gotham City. But as she got older the reality of the situation had started to press on Robyn harder and harder until the 'girl wonder' finally couldn't take it any longer and she ran off to Jump City to start another life. A life she had thought would be alien free.

But, if the fact that there was a six-foot orange-skinned Spartan hovering in front of her was any indication, a new life wasn't what she had.

"Kor? Wh-what are you doing here? I-I thought you were living at the Justice Hall…a-as an intergalactic refugee!" Robyn gasped, finding it hard to keep calm.

(**A/N:** Slight manipulation of facts here. Fact one there is a Justice League or Hall on earth and one in space, fact two there are many aliens showing up on Earth that need looking after during cases, fact three the serious heroes like Batman do not approve 'civilians' being stuffed in with 'superheroes.' Combine all three facts together and…TADA the Hall of Intergalactic Refugees! …again, I'm sorry Kor)

A painfully casual and lighthearted smile broke over the Tamerian's face and he leaned closed into Robyn's space to stare directly into her eyes.

"I was, my betrothed. But after studying how you and your Mister Wayne interacted I found myself unable to stay at rest. Nowadays I have taken a position as a, what do you call it, a hero. I go by the title Blaze-"

"I DON'T CARE _WHAT_ YOU ARE DOING; I JUST WANT TO KNOW _WHY _YOU ARE DOING IT HERE!!" Robyn screamed, "I've traveled hundreds of miles from home, hoping to get AWAY from people I know!"

The pout on Kor's lips should have probably made the alien look a little pathetic but all Robyn could think was that it made Kor's all green eyes sort of sparkle like the ocean out in the bay.

"But Robyn," Kor whimpered, knowing better than to say Robyn's true name in an unsecured place as the back-streets of a foreign city in which Robyn had just bagged her first degenerate, "I simply wanted to join you in our quest for heroic independence."

Because saying anything else would not only get her an unwanted teammate but encourage the alien to continue to follow her, Robyn whipped around and said rather icily over her shoulder, "I don't need or want a tag-along Justice League toady."

Kor looked at her as if he was about to say something that Robyn REALLY didn't want to hear ---she wanted to be alone and wasn't in the mood for pressuring-- so she quickly turned face and began stomping down the alley, breaking one of Bruce's minor rules by leaving the bank-robber she'd encounter still hanging up in the air, entangled in one of Robyn's wire-nets still unfound by the police.

Robyn didn't get more than six feet away from the degenerate or the alien before she heard a high-pitched 'KYAAAAAH' from behind her as well as a fleshy double-thump.

Because ignoring it would go against every rule she'd learned as a heroine, Robyn groaned and whirled around to see a sight that strangely made her blood run cold.

In the ten seconds or so she'd had her backed turned to him, Kor had somehow managed to get his arms around another girl, who, by all appearances, looked either loving collapsed in the alien's arms, or near passing-out.

"What are you doing!?" Robyn snapped angrily at her alien betrothed.

"I am guiltless! All fault lies in the female! SHE ran into ME! I simply captured her before she fell onto her face!" Kor yelped immediately.

Robyn was about to retort with a nasty comment about how Tameranian males seemed to 'deal' with girls when the figure in Kor's arms groaned then shot up straight.

"ACK! Oh sorry, sorry, sorry! This is my bad! I wasn't watching where I was going and I-"

"It is alright, Miss. It seems that I am not harmed, and you seem to be in the same state, so there is no reason to apologize," Kor said with an almost too kind smile.

The girl pushed out of Kor's arms and looked between him and Robyn. Without Kor's arms to hide in, Robyn got a good look at the new stranger and was she ever surprised.

If Kor was unusual with his orange-tan complexion and even darker orange hair, this girl was nothing short of bizarre.

Her skin, what parts of it that were exposed through her purple and black sleeveless spandex suit, was a bright and chipper Crayola green, while her long mid-back length hair was a dark forest emerald.

To further add surprise, the girl's ears were sharply pointed and there was a small fang protruding from the girl's mouth.

Luckily for the girl, Robyn was used to such sights and she didn't say a thing…that was until she noticed the slight mascara smudges running down the girl's cheeks from her cattish fluorescent green eyes.

"Are you alright?" Robyn couldn't help but ask.

"Oh! Ah! Yes, I am fine! A member of the Doom Patrol is always completely content in themselves and cheerfully ready to lend aide to the common man!" the girl said, as if reciting lines from a handbook, while striking a solider-like pose and giving a short sharp salute.

Even by their standards this was peculiar and Robyn and Kor couldn't help but exchange a surprised look.

"The eh…Doom Patrol, huh?" Robyn questioned gently.

"Yes, Miss," the girl nodded formally, "until recently I was the junior member on staff, the child-hero known as Beast Girl!"

"Well…uhm…if you don't mind us asking…what exactly are you doing here?" Robyn asked, not realizing she'd just connected herself –grammatically at least--with Kor once again.

"Oh! My former team was …well…and I decided to seek out new opportunities in the groovy city. Say! I recognize you two! You're Robyn from the Gotham city duo Batman and Robyn, and you're Blazefire of the Junior League of the Justice League!"

"…Blazefire?" Robyn questioned Kor.

"It was all I could think of," Kor blushed awkwardly.

"Gosh golly! It's really a pleasure to meet you both!" Beast Girl smiled brilliantly; hero-worship already beginning to twinkle in her eyes.

"Um yah, goodie-goodie," Robyn rolled her eyes. "Now would you mind explaining exactly why you were crying?"

Robyn hadn't figured someone with a green complexion could blush, but Beast Girl managed it all the same.

"Well it's nothing really…only as I was disembarking the bus that had dropped me off here; I was harassed by this group of well um…to be blunt…jerks," Beast Girl blush grew even brighter, "and in the process of trying to escape their groping I lost my mask and…and-and I was just so horrified that I bolted off without thinking. Captain Mentos always told me to be protective of my true identity and losing my mask really just gave me away!"

"Not to be offensive, but does not your unusual complexion already reveal your identity?" Kor commented as he floated back off the ground a few inches, and over to Robyn's side.

Beast Girl opened her mouth to respond…but then closed it and stared inquisitively off into space for a moment. Another blush then worked itself onto her face along with a sweat-drop.

"Redundant or not, that mask was obviously important to you. Point the way to these smart-alecks and I'll help them learn to respect the opposite sex," Robyn growled, smacking a fist into the palm of her apposing hand.

"Oh! Golly! You'll help me get my mask back? That would be-"

"Just point the way," Robyn frowned at her new companion.

"Oh! Ah yes, right this way," Beast Girl nodded, whipping right around and darting off down the street.

"Would you perhaps like me to-" Kor began to offer.

"I can handle this myself!" Robyn blushed.

"But of course, I was simply wondering if you'd like me to observe? Seeing as you have often called me a prejudiced sexist over the years I would suppose watching you 'lay out the bad guys' would teach me a just and well-earned lesson, no?" Kor amended gently.

"O-oh…okay then," Robyn coughed awkwardly. She looked at Kor untrustingly for a moment then, seeing that the alien was serious, darted off after the green-skinned girl.

**GO! TEEN TITANS!**

If the three individuals gathered on the steps of the Jump City Transit Center were the same ones who'd been pestering Beast Girl, then Robyn had to rethink exactly how tough she'd supposed the green teen was.

The three 'jerks' were definitely annoying, as they were currently antagonizing another young woman in a face-shielding hooded sweater and sweatpants. However, each one was encased in a high-tech battle-suit equip with what Robyn assumed was very powerful alien technology. Each pervert's suit rattled and moaned with various vents hissing out steam and flashing various different-colored lights.

But Robyn wasn't one to be intimidated by appearances. She was, after all, a well practiced veteran of street-brawling and had taken down opponents over twice her size without trouble dozens of times.

"The one in the middle was the one who grabbed my mask, Miss," Beast Girl pointed out.

"Well okay then," Robyn said, cracking her knuckles. She took two giant steps forward into plan view of the gruesome threesome and spoke loudly, "You three tin-cans have committed the offenses of sexual harassment and theft! If you come quietly I promise to only kick you around a little on the way to the police station where you can be held accountable for these misdeeds!"

The three suits exchanged surprised looks, apparently unused to confrontation with their prey, before throwing their heads back and laughing.

Robyn growled angrily --bad guys never showed respect without a first show of force-- and pulled out one of her trusty robin-a-rangs. With a slight flick of the wrist she sent the weapon sailing, nailing all three punks in the gut before it returned to her hand.

Like oversized dominos the three fell over in a flood of metallic clattering.

Satisfied, but slightly disappointed, Robyn and the other two heroes, all walked –and/or floated-- over to the victim they'd incidentally rescued.

"Goll-" Beast Boy caught herself, "Wow, that was really intense, wasn't it? Are you alright?"

The figure lifted its head to show half the face of a young black woman with a set of tight braids curling against her neck and a fierce amber stare.

"I'm-" the woman didn't get any further, because she suddenly threw herself to the side as a metallic arm swept up from the crumbled pile, smashing violently into the concrete were she'd just been standing.

Kor, Beast Girl and Robyn all spun around immediately, their postures all defensive.

The three robo-suits had managed to climb back to their feet and they looked none too happy about having been assaulted.

"Why you little brats! Do you have any idea of who we are?" one of the suits clanked in great aggravation.

"Oh I think I know exactly who you are," Robyn said, pulling out her bo-staff and expanding it to its full-length, "you three are a bunch of bullies who get their kicks by harassing woman, and then using your stupid geek-tech to smack them around when they turn you down!"

Unnoticed by either girl, a hand suddenly shot out of the shadows and grabbed Kor's arm, pulling the alien prince into the shadows behind the statues outlining the entrance to the Blue-Hound Bus Depo.

"Normally we try to be nice to girls, but you two have DEFINITELY pushed us too far!" the second robot said, punching its mechanical knuckles together in threat.

"You better get out of here, Miss," Beast Girl said to the sweatpants girl, only to receive a strange smirk.

"What? You want me to leave you girls outnumbered? Last I heard-" the girl had started to charge forward as she talked, "-three on three are MUCH better odds!"

And suddenly, before Beast Girl or Robyn could do anything to stop her, the mysterious woman threw herself at the middle robot and slammed her fist right into the thing's midriff, causing an unrealistically large dent in the middle.

"How did she-" Beast Boy started to asked, but didn't finish before the other two began their retaliation.

"I don't know, but I think we should wait a few minutes to ask!" Robyn said, pole-vaulted herself with her staff up onto one of the robot's head, diverting the machine's attention away from their new ally long enough for her to get out of the way of a gigantic fist.

Beast Girl could only stare in awe when the third robot chose to move in and attack.

"This time you won't be getting away, little caterpillar," the robot cackled.

"Caterpillar?" the girl grinned. "I'd prefer something a little tougher like a RAPTOR!"

Robyn was busy strapping one of her small bombs onto her robot's back when she noticed out of the corner of her eye Beast Girl suddenly twist and somehow transform into a pure green dinosaur.

Surprised but otherwise occupied, Robyn continued to set the explosive then leap gracefully onto the head of one of the lion statues that flanked the entrance of the bus depo.

While the explosion of Robin's pocket-bomb wasn't anywhere near deadly, it still caused one heck of a boom, and a torrent of shrapnel came falling down like heavy rain over the two other fighters.

Beast Girl managed to avoid it, turning into a humming-bird and flying away while a falling metallic arm sledge-hammered her opponent to his knees, but the sweats-girl wasn't so quick.

Sharp shreds of metal hailed down over her head, shredding the girl's clothes to worthless strips of cotton. And while Robyn should have been embarrassed by this, she couldn't even begin to apologize when she saw a whole body of metal and plasma shielding come into view and momentarily lost all ability of speech.

"OOOH! THAT would explain the super-strength! She's just like a female Metal Man!" Beast Girl awed in approval.

The newly striped cyborg stood frozen in shock at her newly disrobed state for a moment, then turned her embarrassment into anger and let her fists fly with even greater force at the robot.

In seconds the second robot was down, leaving only the one Beast Girl hadn't finished clobbering.

"F-Females of Earth…you will regret t-this indignity. The sons of the Gordasian Army do not easily f-forget such offenses," the robot growled before suddenly engaging a pair of rockets on its back and blasting off out of sight.

The three heroines stared after the robot for a long moment then shared a triumphant look.

"MAN! That was great! I haven't had a good brawl in ages," the cyborg sighed in joy.

"Yah! I don't even care that I didn't get my mask back!" Beast Girl agreed.

"I think we fought pretty well together," Robyn smiled. She then noticed a certain lack of orange-skinned alien and her good mood went right down the drain. "What happened to Kor?"

"Kor?" the half-machine woman asked.

"He's Robyn's team-mate, an alien with really great muscles but a goofy outfit and kind of startling orange-skin and glowy green eyes!" Beast Girl explained.

"I don't think you've got any right to judge someone else for odd looks, sweetie," the cyborg chuckled.

"Kor is NOT my team-mate! He's not my anything!" Robyn protested loudly, her face going three shades of red.

"…For someone who's not anything to her, bird-girl certainly gets defensive about him, doesn't she," the cyborg whispered to Beast Girl.

"I AM NOT DEFENSIVE! AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING, BIRD-GIRL?" Robyn yelled.

"Well, you flew around that fight like a bird and your name is Robyn, so I just-" the cyborg started to explain.

"And just who are you anyway? And why do you look like that?" Robyn continued defensively.

"Well, excuse me for disturbing you! It's not like I choose to look like this. And you can call me Cy, if you're not so worried about your BOYFRIEND that you can bother with something like names," Cy scowled.

"Oh! Cy like Cyborg? That's neat-o," Beast Girl giggled.

"Uh, cool, green pea, you say it's 'cool'," Cy corrected. Beast Girl's eyes widened in shock and she smiled enthusiastically.

"Right, it's cool."

Robyn hopped off the lion statue she'd perched on during the explosions and looked around for any sign of where Kor'andor might have floated off to. It wasn't like him to just run away from a fight, especially one in which Robyn was also actively participating.

It had taken Robyn forever to keep the boy from treating her like a damsel-in-distress in the first place, and it had only been right before he'd left to live at the Hall of Intergalactic Refugees that Kor had relented to helping Robyn along, instead of fighting for her completely.

"Maybe he's chasing after the robot?" Beast Girl offered gently when she noticed Robyn's worried expression.

"Or maybe he was hiding out of sight, to keep this situation from degrading into an even worse conflict," a new, strictly masculine voice, called out of the shadows.

Beast Girl yelped in shock and darted over to Cy's side as a young male appeared out of what seemed to be a swirling vortex of shadows.

He didn't look like much of a threat, having a rather thin and lithe build and a sort of bookish air, but Robyn knew better than to trust appearances.

She took in the boy's clothing, a long black body-stocking covered by an almost noble looking blue-purple robe and accented by a ruby-studded belt. And she studied his grayish colored face, with its aristocratic cheek-bones, dark eyes, and ruby head ornamentation.

Frankly the stranger looked like one of the fantasy movies Robyn couldn't help but watch on her –ehm- more 'emotional days' at Wayne Manor, which made him just eccentric enough for the Gothomite to dislike and distrust.

"Who are you?" Robyn asked, pointing the end of her bo-staff accusingly at the stranger's chest.

"My name is Revan, and I took your friend out of the line of fire to keep an intergalactic kidnapping from taking place," the male stated.

"Whoooa, creepy much?" Cy awed.

Revan rolled his eyes at that and walked delicately towards Robyn, stopping just short of the blunt of her bo-staff.

"The Gordasians radiate a foul aura anyway, but when they caught sight of your orange-skinned friend their thoughts turned particularly disturbing. I do not know much about aliens, but I had to presume that there was some sort of conflict between these two tribes and so decided to step in. I did not intend to harm your fiancée."

"He's NOT my fiancée!" Robyn growled.

"Oh? But he seemed to be under the impression-"

"I'm NOT his FIANCEE!" Robyn snarled louder, when she noticed the new way Beast Girl and Cy were whispering.

"Ah yes…as you say," Revan coughed awkwardly, "your…Kor'andor is safe. He is at the movie theater actually; as it is the only place I thought he could comfortably stay out of sight for however long it would take you to dispatch the …hostiles."

"The movie theater? But that's, like, all the way across town! What'd you do, teleport him there?" Beast Girl spoke up.

The small smirk that Revan gave in response to that particular question caused the green girl to shudder and dart back behind Cy.

"I guess we should all go and make sure princey is okay," Cy scratched the back of her head.

"What? Hey! No! This is none of your business! I mean, just because we fought off some robots together-" Robyn started to protest.

"Calm down, bird girl," Cy sighed, "if you don't want back-up that's your choice, but until we know that those …err-" she looked at Revan.

"Gordasians."

"-those Gowl-bassy-dans are really gone for good, we are all stuck with each other."

"You…really don't have to," Robyn fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Oh yah we do! It's a Doom Patrol RULE to never leave a mission half-way completed!" Beast Girl spoke up.

Robyn looked between the two girls and the new pale boy and sighed warily before closing her staff.

"All right then, I guess we do this together. Lead the way, Revan," Robyn smiled warily.

Revan nodded and turned back to the shadows, expanding an eerily throbbing door-way to their destination. Of course calling a strange jagged tear in the very fabric of the air a 'doorway' was eerie to begin with.

"Eeeek! I don't even wanna KNOW how you do that," Beast Girl shuddered, rubbing her arms as if chilled.

"Good, I wouldn't have told you anyway," Revan rolled his eyes. "Just walk through it quickly. Surprising as it may sound holding apart the fabric of Space and Time to allow for instantaneous travel isn't easy."

"Well excuse me," Beast Girl sniffed, tilting her head up high and charging through the portal.

Cy smirked and nudged Robyn in the ribs, "Oh yah, I can totally see these two being the closest of allies. It's obvious we ain't gonna crowd you, bird-girl, so relax."

(A/N: If Cy had only known *snicker* I wanted to point that out is all)

Robyn blushed and nudged Cy back. She and the cyborg girl then walked through the portal.

Revan took one look around to make sure no one was watching who shouldn't be then walked through the portal himself, sealing it as he went.

He didn't notice one of the junked robots blinking ominously as its helmet recorder picked up the entire conversation.

**GO! TEEN TITANS!**

Orbiting high above the Earth, the Gordasian mother-ship looked like a giant crouched insect.

Its hull was adorned with intricate spires of thorns and panels that extended outward like wings. Its camouflage had somehow managed to get the ship past the JL Satellite Base orbiting the moon, stationed with only a few temporary heroes.

The bulk of the JL was out in the Orion System trying to settle an ancient feud between two sister-planets that had gotten out of hand enough to cause the Green Lantern Corp to call for aide.

And as they say, while the cat is away, the mice will play.

A small white streak zoomed up to the mother-ship from the planet below and the docking bay doors slid open like a wound on the ship's underbelly.

The newly arrived passenger charged directly through the hallways that twisted and churned, almost like blood vessels in the ship's body, down to the great antechamber where the Emperor of the Gordasians was enthroned.

"F-father! Father I have something to tell you," the young alien coughed, "down on the Earth, my crew and I were examining the locals when we were suddenly attacked by-"

"I know exactly what happened to your squadron, youngling," the Emperor chuckled darkly, pointing one scythe like claw towards a giant screen behind him, upon which the video feed from one of the armor's helmets was playing in a repeating loop. "You were cocky and you allowed the enemy to overwhelm you. It is as you deserve."

"But Father-" the alien tried to explain.

"SILENCE!" The old vertebrate snarled, his face tentacles pumping the air in fury.

The young one flinched and lowered his head respectfully.

"Heh-heh, you are lucky, however, youngling. Normally I would have had your head for an ash-tray for losing two of our precious Sirician battle suits."

The young one shuddered.

"But seeing as how your own suit is still more or less in working-order, I will allow you to return to Earth to reclaim your honor."

"How shall I do this, my emperor?" the alien asked.

"By capturing a dearly missed trinket of the Empire's," the Emperor snickered, presenting a small electronic file to his son.

The smaller alien took it the screen into his claws and looked it over. A smile then came across his insectoid face.

And it was not an attractive grin.

**STOP! TEEN TITANS!**

**Masaka:** This is just the beginning! I won't do every episode in the series, because some dynamics work the same in either gender, and I won't be following the DA Carrinth comics to the strictest degree. I WILL however take requests on which episodes to focus on and how much Titan LOOOOVE I focus on.

**Yami Masaka:** Oh yes, if anyone has any comic-book info that we don't have, like a clearer run-down on personal history or what not, please send that info our way too. Comic-books are very invovled and it can be really hard to keep track of everything.

READ AND REVIEW!!


	2. Pilot Episode Part 2

**Masaka:** Waah! This project seemed so simple when I started

**Yami Masaka:** All projects do aibou. But don't worry, I think everyone likes the story

**Masaka:** Well I'm just writing this because I think there are far too many over sentimentalized versions of Gender-Bended Titans out there…and that Carrinth's version is too brilliant to be bogged down with the rest of them

**Yami Masaka:** Well that's idealization for ya

**Masaka: *blush*** Yes well…ON WITH THE CHAPTER

**GO!TEENTITANS!GO!TEENTITANS!GO!TEENTITANS!GO!TEENTITANS!GO!TEENTITANS!**

The trip went as quickly as possible but by the time they all got through the vortex the gathered girls were still slightly pale and more than a little freaked out.

"Super…scary…twilight-zoney…" Beast Girl muttered absentmindedly as she rubbed her arms frantically.

"D-Did you see…THINGS in there…o-or was it just me?" Cy shuddered as her cybernetic eye blinked radically as it readjusted to normal atmospheric conditions.

Robyn seemed to be the best off of the three of them; she was shaky and pale but her stance and gaze were still strong. She stumbled slightly away from the group then easily shook off her discomfort and began looking around the movie-theater. She half expecting no one to be there except for a dumb semi-circle of goonies-R-us…perhaps she'd been spending too much time studying her dark mentor's book of heroics.

Yet against her worries Kor was indeed where Revan had promised them he would be. The red-head alien was sitting in the back of the old movie theater absentmindedly stuffing his face with nacho-cheese sauce covered popcorn and sucking down a keg of cola as he stared fixatedly at the screen.

(**A/N:** ACK! I TRIED TO MAKE IT UNUSUAL BUT EVERYTHING GOES WITH POPCORN!! EVERYTHING!!)

The movie he was watching was and old black-and-white French film that, while Robyn couldn't make heads or tails from, Kor seemed to be watching with almost religious zeal.

"Kor, I thought you knew better than to dose up on caffeine, you know how it messes with your flying ability," Robyn coughed, trying to sound as indifferent as possible.

The tone obviously didn't convince anyone because Cy and Beast Girl just snickered from behind her and Kor leapt from his seat to glomp the night-prowling vigilante.

"My beloved Robyn, you are unharmed! Thank X'hal!" Kor wailed while hefting Robyn up in his arms. As he had already been suspended in air himself this created quite a sight.

"What was the point of my even finding a hiding-place for this moron?" Revan sighed to himself as he ran a weary hand over his face.

"Hey, look at this way. We just teleported a cyborg, a girl with green skin and a chick with a giant bo-staff into the middle of an half-filled amphitheater through a swirling mist of black and purple energy held open by a guy who looks like he escaped from a _Final Fantasy _game," Cy shrugged, "compared to that no amount of floating is gonna seem odd."

"These clothes aren't the product of a stupid gaming franchise; they are the traditional robes of the Mages of Azerath!" Revan said blandly waving the edge of his coat demonstratively.

"I dunno, I think they had guys in purple cloaks on the mini-quest in FFVII," Beast Girl said rubbing her chin critically and peering at the sallow-faced boy with her cat-like eyes.

"My robes are midnight blue and they are NOT from a GAME!" Revan snapped firmly, his tone causing the green girl to cringe back defensively. He then whirled on the still rapturous alien prince and the rather blue-tinted earth girl. "Kor'andor, if you care for that girl I suggest you let her go right now. She's starting to change color from oxygen deprivation."

Kor gave off a kittenish yelp and gently put Robyn back on the ground. The masked crusader coughed slightly and rubbed her ribs but didn't say anything else. Luckily Kor could understand this silent motion as Robyn's way of not getting angry at him.

"Kor, our new…ally," Robyn said, eying Revan suspiciously, "said that you are at odds with those aliens we just took out. Is that true?"

Surprisingly Kor'andor didn't say anything. He only looked down at his silvery boots and smiled sadly.

"What's the matter?" Beast Girl asked, leaning heavily over Robyn's shoulder to get a good look at Kor. "Those guys some kinda childhood bullies or something? You got traumatic memories about tentacle faces?"

"Beast Girl," Robyn glared warningly as she pushed the green girl out of her personal space.

"…They…are …my old captors," Kor explained quietly.

"Say what? You mean like…slavery? Really?" Cyborg gapped in astonishment.

Kor's fists clenched at his hips and his eyes flashed an ominously luminous neon green. "They have lost power in recent years in their unsuccessful campaigns against more advanced planetary systems; however, when I was young they were quite powerful."

"Kor," Robyn sighed gently, unsure how to settle this more serious side of her companion.

"They had put my entire planet under blockade and threatened to tear the planet apart with their cannons…Tameran was only able to survive because …I was given to them as a prize."

"Holy Crap!" Cy said none too delicately.

Kor nodded in agreement but then as quickly as his sober mood had come over him the expression left and Kor'andor leapt on Robyn with another ear-to-ear grin. "But it was all in good turn, my friends, for if it had not been for my untimely removal from my home planet I would have never found my way into this less-advanced star-system and would have never found my beloved gyorpkip, Robyn!"

"Kooooor," Robyn growled angrily.

"Geee…ore…pa…kip?" Beast Girl sounded out slowly. "What's that mean?"

"It is simply a term that indicates my-" Kor tried to explain. He didn't get further than that before Robyn's fist found its way into the alien's face.

"Never mind that. Why are these aliens here now? And what can we expect from them? That's the only information I want to discuss," Robyn said as one of her eyebrows twitched in agitation and her face dipped into shades of crimson.

Just when she'd started to think it was nice that Kor'andor had come to Jump City he turned around and went all…mushy. Not that mushy was all that bad but…well… she had a reputation to keep!!

As if sensing her thoughts the dark-boy, Revan, coughed and spoke up in her favor as well.

"Yes, we should probably put together a plan for whenever our disgruntled visitors return."

"Very well dear Robyn," Kor sighed as BG and Cy giggled in the background again.

(**A/N:** They just love gossiping about their future leader's relationships don't they? Bad girls, bad)

"I am not entirely certain of their reasons for entering this system but I would guess that they are taking advantage of the fact that the Justice League is preoccupied with other matters to 'make a play' for control of the Earth. Or maybe they simply wish to refuel their ship with several hundred tons of this planet's ample supply of dihydrogen oxide. Whatever their purpose I do know that it will be the chief of the clan who will ultimately decide on when to depart. If we were somehow able to contact the mother-ship and confer with this one alien we could avoid a great number of smaller conflicts."

"Wow, he almost sounds as if he knows what he's doing," Beast Girl awed before slapping her hands over her mouth. "Oh! I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

"It is nothing, green-complexioned friend," Kor grimaced, "it is true I'm not exactly known for my planning skills."

"He usually just charges in head-first and blows things up," Robyn shrugged.

"He does have a point though," Revan pointed out. "It would be…best… to avoid a direct fight with a larger army. Besides Jump City isn't exactly Metropolis, I doubt they have resident heroes or know how to deal with non-local threats."

"So we'll just call up the ship and convince the captain to leave us alone?" Beast Girl sighed, folding her arms behind her head. "That SOUNDS good but how do we do that?"

"I bet if I cross a few wires in my internal communications devices I can rig up something we can use," Cy said lifting up one of her mechanical arms demonstratively.

"You do that, and while you're busy I want Kor to tell Revan all he knows about this Gordasian culture so maybe he can come up with an appropriate speech," Robyn ordered with the casual ease of someone who was certain of her position.

"What are you and I going to do?" Beast Girl asked.

"Beast Girl, you and I will do recon work. If it comes down to an actual fight I think we should be the ones to choose the battlefield. Otherwise the Gordasians will probably just start a brawl in the middle of the city and damn the consequences."

"No problem," Beast Girl winked. "With me you can LITERALLY get a bird's eye view." The anthropomorphic girl warped into a hummingbird then back again demonstratively.

"Good," Robyn nodded. "Now we'll start-"

Before Robyn could lay out her plan any further the roof of the movie theater suddenly burst apart and flaming cinders began to fall down on the other cinema patrons.

"Change of plans, save the civilians!" Robyn yelped as she darted over to the nearest row and pulled a twenty-something year old out of the way of a falling beam.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much; you just-"

"Get out of here!" Robyn screamed before running off to the next nearest customer.

As if they'd been fighting together for years the teens threw themselves into the fray.

Kor zoomed through the balcony seats and snatched up the movie-goers that had been blocked off from the exit with ease.

Beast Girl transformed herself into an elephant and dug out the emergency exit from under debris so that the civilians could run out.

Revan used his mysterious power to create a giant black shield over the seats to deflect the remaining shrapnel.

And while they were busy doing this Cy continued to tinker with her arm, trying to reroute electricity and boost her signal's power. She was so consumed with working that she almost didn't look up when she noticed something green in her periphery vision. Luckily the last few wires seemed to slid into place and Cy was able to look up from her circuits to call out a warning to the others just in time.

The injured Gordasian Prince had returned with help. At least a dozen scaly beasties were now zooming through the air on sophisticated rocket-packs scanning the area with sinister yellow eyes.

"HEADS UP TEENS!!" Cy cried just as the first alien opened fire.

Kor had just finished setting down the non-heroes beside the exit when a sudden laser blast missed his shoulder by mere millimeters.

"Trigon damn it, they are after Kor'andor!" Revan said as he collapsed his shield and moved into a more defensive stance.

"No kidding! They're like poachers," Beast Girl said as she returned to her normal state and ran over to Cy and Revan.

"Well if they want him they'll have to break through us," Robyn said, pulling several small grenades from her belt.

"Hold your fire, Earthling females," the injured prince spoke up proudly. "This situation need not draw out into a firefight. I was sent by my father to collect that-" his pistol pointed at Kor, "-loathsome runaway. I do not wish to cause trouble."

"You may not want trouble but that's what you've got," Robyn frowned.

"Ooooh I'm sooo afraid!" the prince wailed sarcastically.

"Not yet, but you will be," the dark girl growled through gritted teeth.

The other teenagers hung back in awe for a long moment as Robyn kicked the royal crap out of the squid-face prince for the second time that day. It was beautiful really. The grace and style of Robyn's martial art forms counterpoint to the alien's hissing snarling animal-like ferocity was like a mid-air ballet of fists and fins.

Not surprisingly considering that Robyn IS the hero of this story and that our cute little Korykin's welfare is at stake, Robyn won the fight. Completely.

"T-this c-can't be happening," the prince grumbled to himself as he tried to remember how to breathe.

"WOOT! Now THAT is what I'd call some serious skill! Girl, I've never seen someone move so fast!" Cy cheered as she smashed the last two lackey's heads together and came strolling over to where Robyn remained cautiously perched on her opponent's chest.

"Toootally brutal!" Beast Girl sighed with approval.

"Once again my dearest gyorpkip has proven herself the superior fighter!" Kor nodded enthusiastically.

Revan just cleared his throat and pointed up at the sky.

The other mini-heroes followed his direction and looked up…to see an enormous hologram of what could only have been the Gordasian Emperor glowering over the entire scope of Jump City.

"Earthlings!" the slimy one called out in a very reptilian voice. "There is one among you who I demand to have returned to me. This child is not of your own people, but rather a barbarous race known as the Tameran. You owe no loyalty to him and should feel nothing at turning him over. However, if this is not enough incentive for you, I shall say one more thing. My warship is armed with the most devastating plasmic disintegrators ever to have been created! And these mighty turrets have been turned on your city's coordinates. I will fire them and destroy each and every last one of you if the Tameranean is not returned within two hours…now go, and do what you should to save your lives!"

The hologram gave out one eerily inhuman cackle then shut off. The gathered teenagers watched it until the last moment then looked at each other in bewilderment.

"Well…I guess the peace-talk is out," Cy fumed.

"Maaaybe we should try calling the Justice League," Robyn winced as she moved off of the still very much defeated prince.

"The heroes that could respond to this sort of threat are all gone," Revan said, "departed to a distant star in the Pegasus Galaxy."

The teens looked at him curiously for that comment and Revan blushed slightly under all the attention.

"My um…powers are also able to detect people's presences," the dark one coughed.

"But can you beam yourself onboard their starship, Scottie?" Beast Girl asked.

"…No," Revan answered with a glower that sent the changeling once again scuttling behind Cy's back for protection. Luckily the cybernetic adolescent didn't seem to mind being a shield.

"There, there green-bean. Some heroes just don't like to talk about their powers."

"Perhaps then it would be…best if I went with these demands…for the time being," Kor sighed heavily, ignoring the petty fight as his mind obviously locked onto the dismal situation at hand.

"W-what?" Robyn whipped around to stare at the orange-haired alien in slight betrayal. "What are you saying Kor, we can-"

"Perhaps, if it was just the alien hoards," Kor said, waving his hand demonstratively over the suddenly sour battleground, "but these plasmic disintegrators of theirs are most deadly. These weapons were also used against my world…to the disastrous results I so suffered."

"But…Kor," Robyn leaned into the alien's space, unconsciously raising her hand to grab Kor'andor's shoulder. "There must be something we can do, I mean…can't we?"

Kor looked about ready to say something when Beast Girl gave out a yell pointing wildly at the downed armor. "I know what to do! I know what to do! I actually have a plan!"

The others looked at her curiously.

"Well?" Revan groaned after a long moment passed of Beast Girl doing nothing but pointing at their foes.

"Oh err…you really want to hear it?" Beast Girl stared at the others in surprise.

"Of course," Robyn said as if it should have been obvious. Not that she could really blame the girl for being surprised. If the Doom Patrol lived up to any of its hype they were probably just as hard to talk to as Batman was.

The more potent the superhero, the less likely it was that he let the 'kid member' have a word in edgewise. Superman was supposedly better for listening but when you had bionic ears it was probably hard not to.

"Ah, okay, here's my plan," Beast Girl puffed herself up proudly. "We turn on the radar system in the armor, all these high-advanced space-suits have equipment that can automatically navigate them back to their ships. We follow behind the armor to the ship, sneak aboard and face this flounder-head mano-a-mano…err…or alien-a-girls-and-boys-o…err whatever. 'Cuz well um Kor said that these goobers follow the leader for everything so it should be an easy strike right to the heart of the assault…err…don't you all think?"

Robyn shared a look with the others then nodded firmly. "That sounds like a better alternative then sending Kor up there and creating a hostage situation."

"…I-I…you AGREE!!!" Beast Girl swooned, looking even more surprised than before.

"Green bean, your mentors must've been messed up for you to be this surprised," Cy shook her head warily.

"Oh um…right…be cool," Beast Girl said, mostly to herself.

"Well then," Robyn said, picking up the bo-staff she'd dropped when Kor had so stupidly overestimated their opponents –and scared her with a near good-bye, the moron-- .She gave the weapon an expert twirl then slid it back into her belt.

"Let's get this plan underway."

**GO!TEENTITANS!GO!TEENTITANS!GO!TEENTITANS!GO!TEENTITANS!GO!TEENTITANS!GO!TEENTITANS!**

When you're a superhero, or even a sidekick to a superhero, you tend to see a lot of weird stuff. Speaking for herself, Robyn had seen more demented torture-devices and weird abandoned amusement park death-traps than anyone other than perhaps The Dark Knight or a well-researched Arkham psychiatrist.

Taking that into account, when Robyn and the others climbed up into the mother-ship and took a look around they all showed slight signs of disappointment.

"Just your basic space-ship," Beast Girl knocked a fist against a large pipe at her side.

"I had hoped for at least a little more…pride in appearance," Revan agreed, looking aggrievedly at an odd sparking satellite dish sticking weirdly out of a nearby doorway.

"I am getting 'the shudders' just from being here," Kor whined as he rubbed his arms furiously up and down his forearms. "Can we not please hurry this along?"

"We have to be careful Kor, this isn't a game after all…" Robyn trailed off when she noticed one of their group was hanging back from the others. "Cy…you don't have to come if you don't want."

"What?" the half-mechanical teenager looked up from her arms in surprise. "I want to come along."

"Then why are you-" Robyn pointed at the girl's distance from the group.

"I'm just trying to finish what I started earlier. I think a giant transmitter might come in handy for something," Cy explained, waving her half-dissected metal arm around demonstratively.

"…Oh," Robyn said inadequately.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! There's a Gul-boink-zi-en!! Sentry! Sentry!" Beast Girl yelped.

"It's not Gul –boink-zi-en it's…oh forget it and hide," Revan groaned, ghosting into the walls. The teens stared in slight surprise at the move but followed his lead none the less.

Beast Girl turned into a roach and scuttled up into the dank piping above, while Robyn preformed a tight split to balance in an open corner of ceiling with Kor floating silently at her side.

Cy looked up from her work only after everyone else had gone. "Hey where did-"

The sentry appeared around the corner and for a moment the alien and the cyborg just stared at each other in complete shock. You could almost see the triple dots of incomprehension in the air.

"A-ah intruder!" the sentry finally squealed in panic, turning rather nimbly on its feet and heading back the way it came.

"Hey you, wai-"

Later on, when the team was all settled in around a triumphant banquet of several very different pizzas and more junk food than seemed possible for any group of non-obese teenagers to consume, Cy would say that her actions had been purposely devised. She would say she knew the entire time which wires she had crossed and how much power she had redirected.

The actual truth of the matter, however, was that Cy's first sonic-blast was as much a surprise to her as it was to the alien sentry who was suddenly thrown right through the fleshy walls of his mother-ship into the upper atmosphere of the Earth.

"Whooooooa!" Beast Girl awed, leaping down to Cy's side first. "That was…that was…well that was just the most awesome thing ever, don't you think?"

"Yah…" Cy smirked, "but I think your vocabulary is a little slow again, green-bean. The thing to say in a situation like this is….booya."

Beast Girl's eyes sparkled in appreciation of the war-cry.

"That explosion didn't set off any alarms?" Revan phased back into the hallway. "How is that possible? Even the most primitive of interplanetary transport should have a basic-"

A cascade of really obnoxious bells and flashing yellow lights suddenly began to rain down from every speaker of the ship.

"Happy now?" Robyn dropped down by Revan. The dark boy at least had the humility to blush before heading off after the sentry's path towards the most likely route to the flight-deck.

Again, as if they had been fighting together for years, the teens managed to take down the sentries barring them from the flight-deck with complete ease. There were no special strategies between them, nor were there any shared set of body-signals, and yet each of the teenager's sense of danger seemed to compliment the others. It was almost a liberating experience for Robyn. She hadn't ever known a dual-partnered fight to go so smoothly…at least it hadn't been so easy with Batman for at least six months.

Unfortunately it seemed Robyn's optimism was too short lived because just when she was certain they were going to whip out the entire fleet of Gordasians by themselves, a strange series of lights burst from the walls…and her consciousness faded to blackness.

**GO!TEENTITANS!GO!TEENTITANS!GO!TEENTITANS!GO!TEENTITANS!GO!TEENTITANS!**

_It was not possible to go into a conversation with the world's greatest detective without feeling a little outgunned. Rebecca had tried countless times to prepare herself anyway, but as she looked down to the other end of the dining-table all her old insecurities came flooding back._

_Bruce Wayne had been more than just a caretaker to her. He had been more than a father-figure. In many ways Bruce was the person Rebecca Grayson most wanted to impress and be like. As much as she'd loved her own parents, she could honestly admit they had never caused her soul to excite like Bruce did._

_It was half of what made the Dark Knight so very impressive. While one-half of the man was an icy jerk who would always push you away…the other half was all charisma, forcing the need for personal greatness on all those he encountered…both sane and insane._

"…_Do you really think that you're ready to work independently… Rebecca," Bruce asked sternly. When not in costume the two residents of the Gotham Manor strove to retain their separate identities. Even in conversations such as this._

"_Yes…yes sir," Rebecca forced herself to look her teacher face on._

_A strange smile, half-proud and half-pained stretched across the billionaire's face and Bruce leaned heavily back in his chair._

"_Well…I HAVE heard great things about West-Coast schools."_

"_D-Does this mean-!" Rebecca nearly bolted upright from her chair in joy._

"_Just remember Rebecca, you are not going out there to have fun," Bruce said in a tone that was pure Batman. "You are training yourself to become a more well-developed hero…And that also means…"_

"…_Means?" Rebecca asked._

"…_Don't act irresponsibly just because I'm not around. You're a teenager but you're also my student so act smart."_

_A blush hit Rebecca's face so hard she almost tipped over. "Bruuuuce! I told you already! Kor and I aren't – that is he was never – and he's gone now so- GAAAH!"_

"_Whoever said anything about Kor'andor?" Bruce smirked triumphantly._

_Rebecca knew when to cut her loses and turned her attention back to the rather untouched dinner Alfred had set out in front on them. A long awkward moment of silence passed over the table that remained unbroken until Bruce all but whispered-_

"_Maybe it's only natural things would develop this way. Solitude…was how it began for me as well."_

_And with those simple words Rebecca realized that Bruce really had been three steps ahead of her in this conversation. He had already foreseen where their constant in-fighting would lead…and yet he'd waited until Robyn had brought of the possibility of solo-work herself. He had…let her take point._

"…_Thank you," she whispered back._

**GO!TEENTITANS!GO!TEENTITANS!GO!TEENTITANS!GO!TEENTITANS!GO!TEENTITANS!GO!**

The memories of her mentor and her former home began to fade at the edges as Robyn painfully forced herself back to the waking world. Unfortunately what was waiting for her was not a pleasant sight.

"Toooooooongue!" Robyn shuddered at the drool-soaked purple-appendage hovering way too close to her face for comfort.

Trying to lunge backwards to gain some distance, Robyn found that her wrists and ankles had been trapped by some weird energy-restraints, and as she looked to her side she saw that her new companions had been equally restrained.

Unfortunately Robyn had too much experience with being knocked out then tied up to really be scared at her current position. In a way this sort of treatment was just too typical for the callous sidekick to even really care.

"Welcome back to reality my tasty little femmling," the owner of that purple-tongue snickered, leaning back far enough for Robyn to see the face of her rather persistent opponent.

Even though she knew antagonizing her captive at this point would only cause more trouble Robyn could help the very Batman like smirk that crossed her lips and the snarky comment that passed over her tongue: "Oh it's just you. For a moment there I thought I was in trouble. Tell me, how are your bruises healing?"

The Gordasian prince's face, if at all possible, seemed to swell even larger in anger, particularly when Beast Girl and Cy began laughing.

"YOU MISERABLE-!" The prince raised his fist to smack the Girl Wonder. Robyn prepared herself for the strike, but luckily it didn't come. Another clawed and green-scaled hand reached out and grabbed the prince's hand just centimeters from Robyn's face.

"That is enough, my son," a much deeper and more sinister voice said from behind the bruised alien.

Slowly, and with a grace that Robyn had come to associate with only the finest villains such as Cat Woman, the great and terrible Emperor of the Gordasians came out of the darkness into the light. By himself he wasn't much of a threat, but then Robyn's eyes caught sight of the oddly glowing chains in his hands. Following the ends with her eyes Robyn saw that Kor'andor had been given a much rougher treatment in his unconscious state.

Seeing her impossibly strong Tameranean suitor bloodied and trussed up made the Emperor look a lot scarier. Though, the sight did bring up the odd questions of sexist physical treatment by super-villains in the faint unaffected part of her brain.

"Yes, yes, yes," the Emperor chortled as he strolled egotistically down the line of superheroes his guards had chained against the wall. "This is a very fine haul. I must admit that the Sircian battle-armor was an…equitable lose, in return for not only my long-lost prisoner…but such a fine collection of Earthlings."

"What are you going to do with us?" Beast Girl asked. Robyn was slightly distressed to hear that the shape-shifter sounded rather like the typical wilting-violet captive. It was hard enough to be a female super-hero without having another female super-hero adding onto the stereotype.

Even more unfortunately the Emperor seemed to get a sick pleasure out of the slight tremor in Beast Girl's voice.

"Well my dear, if you must know I have two very profitable reasons for keeping you with me," the Emperor grinned an inch from the changeling's face. "The first is that by keeping you here, I have more leverage to contain my little fire-ball here."

Kor's eyes flashed neon green at the implication but he was otherwise incapable of retaliating.

"The second reason is that beautiful alien-women always fetch a fine price at market," the Emperor cackled.

Robyn was really close to her boiling-point, and if she was not mistaken so were the others. You could do a lot to a hero, threaten them, torture them, even imprison them…but the one thing you did NOT do was treat them as merchandise.

"Father…what about this other male?" the bruised prince seemed to rebound with his Emperor's plan, "Shall I carve him up as a lesson to the others?"

The Emperor snorted and walked down the line until he was nose-to-nose with Revan. Even from her very awkwardly angled position Robyn could see the pale hero was not particularly happy with having his personal space invaded. In fact if Robyn wasn't mistaken she thought she saw a sinister reddish gleam rush through the boy's eyes.

"Well it is true he isn't exactly what most slavers are looking for," the Emperor reached up to tilt Revan's face critically side to side. "But then again…he IS pretty enough that some …specialized interest clients will be all too happy to take him."

Again there was a moment of strange clarity that rushed between the collective teens that by all logical reason shouldn't have been there. It was another moment where they felt as if they were more coordinated than the Justice League.

"Everybody prepare to duck and cover," Robyn whispered as she winced her eyes shut.

"You should not have challenged our boy's masculinity like that," Cy snickered.

"Azarath, Metrion ZENTHOS!!!" Revan yelled. Suddenly his whole body seemed to explode with a sort of black-light –if that was the right term for it—. Like a flood this energy rushed throughout the room, blowing out control consuls and even the generator that had created the restraints for the superheroes.

The moment Robyn's wrists were free she catapulted over the two Gordasians and sawed Kor'andor's chains off with her trusty robin-arang. Kor gasped for air as the chains dropped from his mouth, and rotated his wrists before snatching Robyn up into his arms and zooming for the ship's window.

Though the ship had originally been hovering on the outer-edge of the Earth's atmosphere, some lucky circumstance had led the Gordasians to lower their ship as they took their prisoners. So now the chances of a totally lethal crash were lower to the statistic of a simple full body-maiming crash.

"Revan do you have any levitation powers?" Robyn asked as the heroes all clustered near the viewing window at the front of the control-deck.

"Yes I do, why?" Revan asked, though his eyes seemed to be fixated on the still exploding control-panels that the green aliens were busy trying to rewire.

"Because we're going to have to make a quick emergency exit and Cy needs a hand," Robyn explained quickly.

"I'm not sure my abilities are…quite that strong," Revan said as his eyes scanned critically over the cybernetic teenager's impressive metallic body.

Naturally the tension in Revan's voice sparked a nerve in said cyborg and the girl glowered down at Revan with near death in her eyes.

"You trying to say something, wizard-boy?" Cy snarled.

Revan, smartly shook his head and stepped backwards out of the line of fire.

"Don't worry Cy, if I turn into a pterodactyl at this height with this wind-speed I can carry you down, no problem," Beast Girl further helped by stepping into Cy's death-fire line of sight.

"Alright then, Cy blast apart this window and let's all get out of here," Robyn said as she pulled a oxygen-mask out of her belt and strapped it on –she was only human after all and didn't quite have any natural tricks to overcome the high altitude--.

Cy continued to growl angrily but took her frustration out on the window, aiming her new sonic-cannon at the window and letting loose a long blast of destructive sound.

With surprising ease the window burst open and Revan, Beast Girl and Cy all let the air-speed suck them right out into the clear California sky.

Kor waited until Robyn was settled with her mask, with her arms locked bracingly around the Tameranean's neck before even turning to look at the window. The somewhat-couple didn't get very far, however, before the emperor's son came rushing at them with fear in his eyes.

"For pity's sake take me with you!!" the Gordasian whimpered.

"I am sorry but my hands appear to be filled with another," Kor smiled darkly, "I would suggest perhaps running for the battle-armor suits you still have?"

The prince croaked miserably but didn't try to rush them as the prince and Robyn dove out the window.

The rushing wind and dragging force of the falling spaceship both threatened to topple Kor'andor's flying ability and send them both hurtling to the ground, but the Tameranean fought against it and after only a few nauseating belly-rolls the duo was floating serenely over the coast, watching the ship plough into a small island just a few miles from Jump City's shoreline.

"Do you think that was a little overdramatic…leaving that alien to just crash-land like that?" Robyn asked through her air-mask.

"Fear not, dear gyorpkip, the prince and his people will not have been lethally damaged by the craft's destruction. Though it may have not looked like much any Gordasian war-vessel worth its mustard is fully equip with neutron-gel buffer-tanks capable of safely slowing the momentum of a passenger up to 123 mph," Kor snorted, though he didn't seem happy about the news. Then again, considering exactly what Kor's history was with the Gordasians, Robyn wasn't surprised Kor didn't exactly have their welfare at heart.

**GO!TEENTITANS!GO!TEENTITANS!GO!TEENTITANS!GO!TEENTITANS!GO!TEENTITANS!GO!**

Sitting on rocky-beach with her bare-feet gently skimming the water, watching the sun go down behind the skyscrapers had been just what Robyn had been hoping to do at the end of her first day in Jump City.

Naturally, having the Coast Guard handcuffing a troop of goop-covered dazed aliens as they stumbled from the enormous smoldering space-craft --which was now sunk to the bed-rock of the island-- in the background of the sunset was a bit of a surprise, but Robyn still allowed herself to enjoy the moment.

"Phew! Now THAT was definitely some sort of hello to the big city, wasn't it!" Beast Girl sighed as she plopped down beside the Girl Wonder.

"I'm kinda glad it happened though, otherwise who knows when I'd get to spend some time on a nice uncrowded beach like this," Cy said as she too plopped down beside Robyn.

"I'm just glad the authorities were willing to take these perverts into custody," Revan continued to glower at the frog-marching aliens.

The girls all chuckled sympathetically.

Robyn noticed that of all the celebratory cheers and jeers that had gone on since the group had landed…Kor'andor hadn't given a single one. The alien prince was just standing at the farthest edge of the beach looking out at the bay with a far too serious expression on his face.

Not knowing why it bothered her so much, but still unable to let it go, Robyn got up from the beach and walked over to the alien's side, putting a hand on the alien's shoulder to grab his attention.

"Okay, I know that this strong-and-silence role is not a natural for you, so what's up? Why aren't you stoked like the rest of us?" Robyn asked with her eyes set to stern.

"Oh, Robyn," Kor blushed nervously rubbing his left bicep with his right hand. "It is…nothing. I very much 'the stoked' at our victory."

"Then what with the sad face?"

Kor pouted and look away; Robin figured he was probably a little embarrassed that he had not been able to get away with acting like a dramatic sulking idiot. Too many heroes got away with it in the first place.

"It is good that Gordasians have been captured and the city is safe again…only…I am…sad that the adventure is over because I know that this means I will undoubtedly be cast from your side again as you continued to pursue the 'lone path' of heroship."

"You're saying your sad it's over because you liked working together?" Robyn gapped.

"Yes," Kor nodded.

"Well…that is um…I don't HAVE to…you know…work alone. A um…that is it's not like I LIKE your stalking or anything…because you really shouldn't have followed me but um," Robyn tried to say. She cursed her inability to deal with her peers or pretty aliens as finely as she dealt with psychopaths and bank-robbers.

"Robyn?" Kor asked, tilting his head in adorable confusion.

"A-AH!" Robyn blushed and swiftly turned away. "Ah that is um…maybe we…could make a team."

Kor smiled brilliantly and was about to open his mouth to say something, when Beast Girl came rushing up with a tackle-hug for the both of them.

"WOO-HOO! That sounds AWESOME! My best work has always been as a team! This is gonna ROCK!!" the green girl yelled triumphantly.

"Somehow I highly doubt you've ever done any superhero work without a team," Revan snorted as he too walked up to the little group-discussion. "However the idea of joining forces doesn't sound…too ridiculous."

"And if big bad emo-boy is giving it his okay then how I can I say no?" Cy stepped in, luckily taking on Beast Girl's next lunging hug by herself.

"ALL RIGHT!! We can be like the League of Sidekicks!" Beast Girl laughed triumphantly.

"We are not calling ourselves the League of Sidekicks," Robyn huffed at the implication. Even if she was too young to really be on her own she refused to go back to the title of 'sidekick'.

"On my planet a group of warriors such as ourselves would be called X'hal Xachhtuk," Kor noted, "as we are truly blessed by the vengeance of X'hal herself!"

"Err…I'm not sure if we could figure out a war cry to go along with something like that," Cy sweat-dropped, though scarily enough Beast Girl seemed to contemplate the idea.

"If we are going to take on a mythology why not something a little less flamboyant like the Titans," Revan said blandly.

"As in the Greek and Roman immortals, like Prometheus, who are forever stuck between the ranks of gods and humans? That does seem to have a good metaphoric ring to it," Robyn thoughtfully rubbed her chin.

"Right! But like the Titans is such a football name so we'll dress it up a little…like TEEN TITANS!" Beast Girl grinned dramatically.

"Teen Titans, now that has some punch to it," Cy grinned as well.

"Yah and we can even have our headquarters built like in a giant 'T' shape so everyone knows who we are and what we're here to do," Beast Girl smirked, taking a dramatic stance so comical the surrounding teens half-expected a giant flag to drop behind her to finish the look.

"Hey as the group architect I have say over how we build it and I say no giant T," Cy snorted.

"Come on! It will be great! And who decided you were the architect anyway?" Beast Girl whined.

"Oh I suppose you know how to sketch out blue-print that are to scale and take into consideration the weight-bearings of a entire steel and glass structure built on a questionably stable shore-line?" Cy snorted back.

"Well…no…but come on! I have some right in the …the uh…the CREATIVE input!" Beast Girl whined.

Revan rolled his eyes at the two and walked further down the beach to take a lotus-position on the sand, while Robyn just chuckled and led Kor'andor further up the rocky shoals for a little privacy as well.

"Robyn, you are…okay with this arrangement?" Kor asked suspiciously. Considering the way Robyn had acted just a few hours ago she wasn't surprised by Kor's caution.

"Yah…actually I think I'm more than okay with it," Robyn smiled charmingly up at the alien, causing Kor to blush again. "Despite all the arguments I had with Batman…I…I would have really regretted …being alone."

"Of this change of heart, I am most glad," Kor sighed and swept Robyn into a tight hug. "And I promise you will not regret it my dearest, DEAREST gyorpkip!!"

"KOOOOOOR!!!!"

**STOP!TEENTITANS!STOP!TEENTITANS!STOP!TEENTITANS!STOP!TEENTITANS!STOP!TEENTITANS!**

**Yami Masaka:** Woo-hoo! That is it! The first episode of the Carrinth inspired Teen Titans universe is DONE!!!

**Masaka:** Hopefully we can do the other selected episode just as easily

**Jason the Muse Dog:** But before we go onto the other episode I think there is one little thing that we all have to do together…right girls?

**Both:** Right

**All: *sing-song voices*** T-E-E-N T-I-T--A-N-S, Teen Titans, let's go!!


	3. Final Exam Part One

**Masaka:** I questioned myself on which episode to do next and whether or not to do ALL gender-bending

**Yami Masaka: **After all Carrinth herself mentioned how mega-creepy it would be for Slade to be gender-bent…in fact in her sketches the song 'Sweet Transvestite" was invoked to mentally-scarring effect

**Masaka:** However, after much deliberation I decided that I MUST do this next episode!! The Hive Five is much too important an organization to the plots of Teen Titans to be left out!!

**Jason:** Yah, but you did still keep Slade as a 'him'…thank Azar

**Yami Masaka: MORE NAME CHANGES!!**

**Jinx is renamed Hex**

**Gizmo is renamed Gadget **

**Mammoth is surprisingly still Mammoth**

**AND SLADE IS STILL ENTIRELY SLADE!!**

**GO!TEENTITANS!GO!TEENTITANS!GO!TEENTITANS!GO!TEENTITANS!GO!TEENTITANS!GO!TEENTITANS!GO!**

"H.A.E.Y.P. the Hive's Academy for the Education of Extraordinary Young People," the narrator of the video crooned in what to a less cynical ear might seem an alluring voice, "is proud to present this year's top graduates…"

Three teenagers appeared on screen standing in military ranks, but with the slouched confidence inherit solely to adolescents.

"Gizmo, the mechanical genius whose dizzying intellect can craft a solution to any problem," the narrator continued as a small girl in a green jumpsuit flicked on an oddly decorative control-consul starting up a set of dragon-fly wing propellers that carried her over a series of laser-turrets.

(A/N: I take this style of mid-air propulsion from Artemis Fowl)

"Hex, the enchanting sorcerer whose powerful spells spell bad luck for his enemies," the narrator moved onto the next candidate.

A strange cat-eyed youth in tight black yoga-pants and an oddly pink and black-striped shirt with matching stocking-cap dramatically waved his hands at a fleet of mechanical soldiers, sending the robots crumbling to the ground. Then even more impressively the young man cart-wheeled off the presentation dais down into the shooting gallery after his companions, always rolling one second ahead of the still firing turrets.

(A/N: Carrinth made Naruto fan-comics too and she had Sasuke's future-son Ichigo Uchiha have pink-hair which was always hidden under a hat so I decided to do the same for Hex)

"And Mammoth, the genetically enhanced girl who can lift over a hundred times her own weight," the narrator moved onto the final girl.

Dressed in a Hive yellow-and-black battle-suit the final team-member seemed a little too henchman for the current watcher's taste. That opinion altered, albeit slightly, when the stout woman leapt out with all the grace of a cougar and hefted up a large robot blocking her two other team-mates without even straining.

Elegantly this trio moved through the Hive's obstacle course, barely missing missiles and ducking under the flailing arms of mechanized death-bots.

"This team comes highly-organized, well-trained and combat ready, perfect for assassinations, assaults or any other nefarious needs their buyer could ask. Order now," the narrator concluded cheerfully in time to the trio's exit of the battle-field and their dramatic reformation on the dais at the end.

The irritating voice started to mention on manner of payment until the one-eyed watcher hit the button on his chair's controls shutting off the large screen.

"They're good." the buyer said to the Hive representative standing cautiously ten feet away from him, "But obstacle courses and robots can only prove so much. If your students are going to serve me I need to know that they can handle a challenge…in the real world."

"Our team would be happy to perform a test for you, mister…" the woman tried to goad his name once again. He had irritatingly enough not put a name on his inquiry slip. Not that it had mattered; the Hive was willing to supply arms to any buyer.

"Let's leave the pleasantries for after our little test, shall we Madame," the villain seemed to smile through his mask.

The elderly woman groaned in annoyance but nodded and motioned to the trio standing even farther away from him than their representative.

"Give them their assignment and they will perform it to your satisfaction."

"Very well then children," the villain turned his eyes to the group, "if you want to prove yourselves worthy of being in my employment you must do this one thing for me. Go to Jump City…once you are there I will tell you exactly what to do and more importantly…what to say."

Obediently the trio bowed and left, leaving their prospective boss alone with the old woman.

"Ah and now it's just us adults," the villain chuckled darkly. "May I offer you some refreshment while we wait?"

"It's against company policy to take anything from our clients. Liability issues and what not, you know," the old lady pulled out her handkerchief and dabbed slightly at the beading cold-sweat on her brow.

The potential buyer noticed this reaction and laughed darkly enough to make the lair they were standing in seem that much more ominous.

**-T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S-**

In a tower, --that had after all been built to look like a T--, two superheroes were engaged in a battle to the death; however this challenge wasn't over anything as mighty as the survival of their city, but rather a more domestic conquest…namely who was going to get control of the television remote.

"There is no way I am missing the return episode of the full-on hottie Mike Mechunch in _Tarzana Of New York_!" Beast Girl wailed as she pulled helplessly on the remote held tight in Cy's metallic hands.

"Yah-yah boys in loincloths, we all see the appeal, but that show is nothing compared to _Metallic Warriors!_ They fix hero- tech AND look good doing it!" Cy smirked. Her expression of confidence fell off quickly however when Beast Girl warped into a giant squid and shook the cyborg wildly until the remote was once again free.

"No WAY are we watching a gear-head geek show when Mike is waiting for me!" Beast Girl huffed, turning back into a human to point the remote at the television.

Cy, now free of the tentacles, body-tackled Beast Girl into the ground in retaliation sending said important piece of tech flying through the air before the television could even come to life.

Revan, who had been simply trying to read a book in the common-room before the two girls had charged in, watched the small devise skitter across the tiles into the one part of the room that was both the cleanest, and the most avoided.

"Might I suggest you resolve this manner quickly before Robyn comes back and see that you have been messing around in her kitchen?" the half-demon sighed at the two wrestlers.

At the mention of their leaders and that most sacred of rooms both Cy and Beast Girl lunged away from each other and looked over towards the kitchen. Seeing that the remote hadn't knocked over anything they both let out matching sighs of relief.

"Gees Revan, you worried us for a second," Cy wheezed and rose to her feet.

"Yah, there's nothing wrong with the kitchen," Beast Girl said more nervously. It had been the untidy little changeling's misfortune to have ticked Robyn off about said space in the first place.

It had happened one morning, a few months after they had all moved into the tower. Beast Girl had innocently enough been trying to make a triple-chocolate with fudge-center vegan-friendly cake when some of the ingredients had…gotten away from her.

She'd left just one stupid chocolate hand-print on the counter for Miss Traffic-Lights to hone in on and…well …Beast Girl still hadn't regained proper feeling in her thighs from the disciplinary practice Robyn had forced on the changeling, let's just leave it at that.

"There is nothing wrong with it NOW, but if you both try to go for the remote-control with the current disagreement still unresolved I cannot say that it will remain so," Revan said simply before opening his book back up and attempting to return to his studies.

"Well then green-bean I guess you'd better just let me go and get it so I can start _Metallic Warriors_ already," Cy took a step towards the kitchen.

Beast Girl growled and dove in front of the cyborg demanding; "What does that mean? Why do you suddenly get all the TV privileges?"

"Because you owe me, that's why," Cy huffed.

"WHAT!! That's so not true! I don't you anything…err…other than the Tower, but we all live here so nobody gets dibs for the house!" Beast Girl flushed.

"I don't need to use the house as an excuse; I've got plenty of other material. Like last week when you were on your period and you got the medicines in the infirmary mixed up and ended up drinking some chemicals that made your hair grow too fast turning you into a one-woman yeti. Who was it that went out and bought you SIX BOTTLES of Nair at three-o-clock in the morning?"

"It was you who had all the labels mixed up! I don't OWE you!" Beast Girl blushed magenta.

"Okay then how about how I rigged up your room to have that LCD screen of the sky on the roof so you could sleep better? Or how about the cheat-codes I gave you for Mega Monkeys Three, or the MONEY I lent you for buying a gi when Robyn wanted us all to learn Judo together?"

"It was a design for the house so it doesn't count! I've given you cheat-codes as well so that doesn't count and what was I supposed to do when I didn't have any money and Robyn was making demands, so again IT DOESN'T COUNT! All your arguments SUCK!" Beast Girl rattled off counter-arguments.

"Just get outta the way you fur-ball!" Cy took a fighting stance.

"Make me you silicon-breasted cyber-fake," Beast Girl took a stance as well.

Both girls looked about ready to come to blows when the common room door opened and the last two players missing from the scene walked in.

"-And so I told the scientist that it was the equation for faster than speed-of-light travel that was keeping him from the restoration of the Superman's rocket, noting how he had first written in-" Kor was telling Robyn as the duo walked in.

His tale was cut off; however, as both superheroes noticed the chilly atmosphere of the room and turned to look at the two Titan girls standing off against one another.

"Uh, girls? What's going on here?" Robyn said, taking charge as the leader almost unconsciously.

"The idiots are fighting over which television show to watch," Revan explained while Beast Girl and Cy just continued to stare each other down.

"Oh but is not the cable down until the next check from our sponsors arrives?" Kor unwittingly doused the argument.

"WHAT!"

"B-BUT MIKE MECHUNCH AND A NEW SEASON AND-AND…TINY MAN-SKIRTS!!"

Robyn looked over her two upset team-mates in weary confusion –particularly Beast Girl—then attempted to soothe the ache by suggesting; "Why don't we just work on something else until the cable is turned back on, like the laundry I told you both to finish folding."

Cy and Beast Girl both blushed and looked over at the couch where a very overflowing basket of rather _delicate_ materials was still sitting out.

"Well…yah, we were going to do that, but we wanted to have something to watch while we did and then that started the argument about WHAT to watch so-" Beast Girl started to rattle off.

"Whatever the reason, it's done with now, so let's just get everything cleared away, alright? I think we can all agree it would be a nightmare to have our underwear on display if some villain were to charge in here unannounced," Robyn said a little more forcefully.

"Hey I don't even wear any of these anymore, remember," Cy said, hauling up a particularly lacy red-brassiere and waving it demonstratively, "why should I have to fold them?"

Beast Girl blushed and snatched the intimate article out of Cy's hands, tucking it nervously away in her pocket; "That's mine thank you very much!"

Revan and Kor both coughed noticeably and looked wildly away in different directions. Beast Girl blushed even harder and tried to bury herself in the task of folding.

"We all have chores to do, Cy," Robyn blushed empathetically for Beast Girl. "You and Beast Girl agreed to do the laundry while Revan keeps things organized, Kor does all the window-washing and vacuuming and I do all the cooking."

"Well then let's switch!" Cy whined, "You can have laundry duty while I cook."

"The last time you cooked Beast Girl nearly went into a comma from stress because you slipped bacon grease into meal," Robyn said dismissively.

"Hoe cakes NEED bacon grease! And besides the girl needs her protein!" Cy huffed.

"It is not protein! It is fat! Protein is beans or lentils or unfeeling leafy things like THAT!" Beast Girl snorted.

"Please friends, this arguing is getting us no where! Now we will all make friends over again with a feast of unhealthy food-stuffs; I will get them," Kor intervened as he flew over to the small refrigerator.

"I don't want food, I want the right to exchange chores to something that actually CONCERNS me!" Cy wailed, even as Kor opened the door and began looking around for something moderately soothing.

Unfortunately it seemed that the 'feast of unhealthy food-stuffs' was not likely to happen, as all that was left in the once bountifully filled refrigerator was a questionably fresh container of cottage-cheese, a few yellowish stalks of celery, the untouchable mystery Tupperware container and…the Robyn-Anger Emergency Gallon of chocolate and mint ice-cream.

(A/N: As Carrinth wrote and the Titans abide, Robyn's only weaknesses are bad romance novels, Kor, and a healthy supply of chocolate and mint ice-cream. Trust the might of these tool lest thou fall under the dark-winged girls wrath)

"Umm it appears we are in need of fresh supplies," Kor coughed delicately.

"How's that possible, we just bought groceries two days ago!" Robyn gapped, leaping over the counter to look forlornly into her near-empty fridge.

"Maybe you should ask Miss Bottomless Pit over there what happened," Beast Girl struck out in revenge. "She eats enough calories everyday to feed a raptor."

"Oh and I suppose the three whole pizzas you ate last night were just, what, brain-food?" Cy blushed this time.

"I happen to have a genetically-enhanced metabolism," Beast Girl snorted, "if I don't eat, my body breaks down."

"Convenient excuse," Cy sneered.

"Okay! OKAY!" Robyn yelled over the snarls and growls. "We'll all go OUT to eat!"

(A/N: I hope no one misses the blue mold excuse. It's just I'm not sure a group of girls is as messy as a group of boys…at least…not in the biological sense. Girls can have clothing tossed all to hell around their rooms and books tossed around like a looting, but typically their food-wrappers are in the garbage and their dishware is licked completely clean. Female olfactory sensitivities I think)

**-T-E-E-N—T-I-T-A-N-S-**

In all of Jump City there was only one restaurant that was both aesthetically and gastronomically pleasing enough to encourage the continual business of the Teen Titans, and that eateries' name was Pie in the Sky Pizzeria.

As the greater portion of the teens' ranks had come from stern homes that had stressed refined palettes to encourage refined bodies the pizzeria had an even greater allure than just good food and good prices. Eating at Pie in the Sky was a symbol of their adolescent emancipation.

Unfortunately ordering a pizza was never as joyous an experience as actually having the right to eat it.

"All-Meat Experience!" Cy snarled.

"Vegan Veggie-Lovers!" Beast Girl snarled back.

"Oh yah, this is much better than arguing at home," Revan rolled his eyes as he benignly looked over the selection of iced-teas.

"Friends, I recommend a pizza with bananas, pickles and mint-frosting," Kor added in.

Beast Girl and Cy managed to stop arguing long enough to look horrified. Robyn leaned miserably into one hand then leaned over and pointed out to her alien companion which section of the menu was for pizza-toppings, and which sections were for other foods.

"So a 'sun-day' is not just a term for a denoted 24hr cycle in your Earthling calendar's 'week' but it is also a confectionary treat?" Kor blinked in awe. "I feel confused for I know that you, Robyn, have enjoyed the 'sun-day' more than once a week at times."

"A Sundae is just another name for food," Robyn blushed at the indirect reference to her mint-and-chocolate addiction. She was actually rather touchy about the subject because her diet had somewhat suffered since her days with Batman.

(A/N: Poor overly perfectionist teenager… girl probably would have self-imposed diet from hell if it weren't for her teammates…Yay teammates!)

"I'm telling you that I won't eat meat!" Beast Girl went back to the original argument after a moment, "Not pepperoni, not sausage, not anything!"

"Awh come on girl, meat is good food," Cy chuckled.

"DUDE! I've BEEN most of these animals!" Beast Girl slapped the laminated menu punitively.

Robyn was about to turn her lecturing onto her two teammates when she noticed a ruckus going on behind them and shot upright.

"Robyn? What is-" Kor began to ask just before a citizen down on the sidewalk screamed; "RUN AWAY BUS!"

"TITANS! GO!" Robyn yelled.

Moving quickly Revan grabbed Cy and teleported them both over into the direct path of the speeding vehicle while Robyn dragged Kor off to grab the baby-carriage that was now quite noticeably sitting in the middle of the cross-walk in front of the death on wheels.

As for Beast Girl's part…Somehow or other the changeling got stuck trying to sweet-talk the waitress into not charging for the groups' sodas.

**-T-E-E-N—T-I-T-A-N-S-**

With the average weight of a inner-city bus rounding out to eleven or twelve tons standing-weight Cy had to dig her heels in pretty deep to even slow the giant baby-crushing vehicle down. Further trouble came from the fact that the bus was sliding down a typical California hill, making gravity its best friend and another of Cy's enemies.

"Holy ssss…see Revan, this is why…weight-training is…so ….important," Cy grunted in pain as she strained her metallic biceps against the bike-rack bumper.

Revan just rolled his eyes at the impressive, albeit overdone, demonstration of strength. The mage then casually thrust out his hand –and more importantly his aura—into the bus's interior and yanked on the parking-brake.

The bus continued to roll for a moment or two until the air-brake engaged and the metal benhemoth gently rolled to a space in the exact middle of the previously stroller-occupied cross-walk; its final lurch gently tipped Cy back onto her butt.

"You just haaad to show me up, didn't you?" Cy huffed with a slightly bruised ego. Revan didn't react beyond shrugging slightly.

Like Beast Girl and the kitchen, Revan had already learned to never get on the wrong-side of his female teammates.

Cy snorted in annoyance and picked herself up off the ground. She marched to the bus-door and threw it open, ready to sonic-blast the next person that ran afoul of her temper when she noticed something very odd.

"Hey now, don't buses usually have bus-drivers?" Cy blinked at the empty chair.

From behind them Robyn's voice called out in equal confusion, "That's not the only thing that's missing."

The Titans gathered around their leader to see the Girl Wonder holding a simple teddy-bear demonstratively over the empty baby-carriage.

"Wait…so if there was no driver and there is no baby…then what did we just save?" Beast Girl complained.

Robyn's face started to slip into its usual detective expression when suddenly the teddy-bear's eyes turned LED red and a whiny voice answered: "you just saved my team the effort of a better trap, clutch-heads."

"Titans, back up it's a-" before Robyn could finish her warning, however, the teddy bear exploded sending Beast Girl, Robyn and Kor sailing uncomfortably into a nearby alley.

Cy and Revan didn't have time to react to this attack before someone whistled tauntingly from behind and the empty-bus suddenly came down over their heads like a giant gavel.

**-T-E-E-N—T-I-T-A-N-S-**

With an inordinate amount of grace for a boy, Hex came walking out of the shadows to examine the dent his teammate had made in the street.

"Well that will definitely take more than a little sand to smooth out, won't it?" the sorcerer said sarcastically while Mammoth walked to her normal flanking position while still rotating the kinks out of her shoulders.

"I thought that was pretty good for my first car-toss, don't you think pinky?" Mammoth chuckled.

Hex clutched his fist against a surge of bad-luck looking for a victim and opened his mouth to lecture when Gadget came whizzing down from the air cackling.

"Oh man, did you see the look on those buffettes' faces? HA! You-Tube Viral Videos meet your next biggest hit…" the diminutive genius whooped triumphantly. Her tiny nostrils then twitched under the aroma of pizza and she abruptly changed topics, "Hey, -cuz you know the Headmistress would pound us if we ask, you guys just wanna nab a pie before we head back?"

Hex groaned again before being cut-off yet again, this time by the target's cry, "Wait a minute!"

Seemingly the bomb hadn't been quite enough to take down the targets, neither had the bus been enough because like a cork out of a bottle the giant steel machine flew out of its pit in the cement to reveal two very unblemished heroes.

"No way are we about to let that one pass," the cybernetic one growled, flecking something on her arm so it warped into a sort of gun.

Hex stared critically at the actually rather becoming robot for a minute, then looked over his shoulder to the alley and gave a heavy sigh.

"Well, what do you know? Capes are tougher than cockroaches. I hope you idiots realize that I'm not going to take the demerit for this."

Mammoth and Gadget just chuckled sinisterly and prepared for the next strike.

**-T-E-E-N—T-I-T-A-N-S-**

Over in the alley, Robyn was trying to suppress the blush that always came when Kor ended up saving her from a pummeling at the same time she was calculating which attack she should start with first.

Behind her, Beast Girl was prying her tail-end out of a thankfully soft heap of garbage. The changeling's smart nose cringed at the olfaction overload and she delicately plucked a greasy black banana peel from her forehead.

"Okay, who are these guys…and what the heck is a clutchhead…or a bouf-et?"

The single male in the group snapped his fingers and his team-mates fell into a v-formation around him.

"To answer both your questions, we are the HIVE," he grinned.

The small girl then struck in, "And a clutchhead is an ugly pit-sniffer, no-brained cape, namely YOU!"

The pale one rolled his eyes but professionally didn't let the interruption change his team's attack.

Robyn barely had a chance to pull out her wire-gun (A/N: that thing Robin uses to swing from building to building…what is it called?) before suddenly the girl was zooming towards them, shooting a volley of energy-blasts up at the already weakened bricks above their heads.

"B-Bouf-et?" Beast Girl whimpered questioningly from behind just as the light disappeared beneath the fog of rubble.

**-T-E-E-N—T-I-T-A-N-S-**

Out on the street Cy and Revan were quickly split into one-on-one battles.

"Hah! Sendin' in muscle against muscle? What idiot taught you guys?" Cy sneered as she locked arms with the auburn-haired villainess.

"You don't exactly have much room to talk about poor tactics, Miss Lightweight? Or were you LETTING that bus get the better of you?"

Ego already stung Cyborg roared in annoyance and began to push her muscles twice as hard against her opponent.

About five feet to the left Revan was stoically dodging his enemy's admittedly impressive martial-arts moves.

"What kind of man are you, dancing around without even trying to land a blow?" the villain growled.

(A/N: it's hard writing under the assumption each team doesn't really know or care about the other team's names)

"I'm the kind of man who is able to wear his opponent out so that when an opportunity provides itself I can take advantage of it," Revan said as he elegantly slipped past a punch to pull the other boy's hat over his eyes.

The villain growled in annoyance and jerked back, leaving the stocking-cap in Revan's hand.

"Pink hair?" Revan gapped as soon as his opponent was back within easy viewing distance.

The pale-boy's face immediately flared red and he waved his hands aggressively in the air, shattering the already buffeted concrete below Revan's feet. If the empath hadn't been able to float he would have been falling into a nice little slurry of gutter-water.

"That's it pretty-boy, no restraint!" the pink-haired sorcerer howled, taking a giant leap and tackling Revan into the ground.

Back to Cy and the beast, it was looking fairly good for our heroine. She managed to shove Mammoth back a step and sent a glorious right-cross plowing into her opponent's heavy-boned face.

Mammoth swayed only slightly then gave a very toothy and belligerent grin, "You punch like a boy."

Before Cy could respond a light weight suddenly fell on her shoulders as the little villain attached something to her shoulder-panels.

"Now you're going fly like a bug," the girl laughed nasally just as Cy's feet violently left the ground.

**-T-E-E-N—T-I-T-A-N-S-**

Once again Robyn and her group were just barely coming out of the alley when the opponents made their move.

"Friend Cy!" Kor yelped when he noticed exactly what the white and blue blur in the sky was. Immediately the Tameranean shot off to help his non-flight-certified heroine.

Robyn grimaced and turned to Beast Girl; "Obviously these guys are professionals. We need to be smart about this and-"

"We're the ones with record-breaking intelligent here, traffic-lights," the little villain shouted as she whirled back around for another volley of laser-fire.

Robyn was prepared this time, however, and with well-worn instinct she scaled what was left of the alley's walls and lassoed the kid mid-air.

Beast Girl helpfully changed into a pterodactyl and caught Robyn before she hit the ground. Unfortunately this left her open for the muscle-bound girl to grab the changeling's feet.

Beast Girl warped into an African elephant hoping to break her captor's grip but the villainess only grinned and hefted the green-behemoth over her head.

"Hey Hex, check it out endangered-species toss!" the hairy-girl laughed, hurling Beast Girl straight at Revan.

Revan grimaced slightly as the re-humanized morpher hit him square in the chest, unable to summon the mental clarity to keep from tumbling backwards to Robyn's feet.

"Beast Girl, Revan, are you two alright?" Robyn knelt down to examine her teammates.

"Wow that hurt," Beast Girl said meekly while Revan just glowered.

Robyn helped the duo back onto their feet and waited for them to regain their senses of balance.

"Okay, so, is it me or are we getting out butts kicked?" Beast Girl said once her eyes stopped spinning.

Both Revan and Robyn fixed the green-boy matching murderous looks and in one voice replied: "It's just you."

Snagging her parcel from the ground Robyn walked up to the crater that was acting as the middle group between the HIVE's team and her own.

"I have a deal for you, you back off now and I'll return your teammate," Robyn held the small grumbling genius up demonstratively.

The pink-haired boy rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a moment then sighed and said, "You know I think we might have a bit of a problem with that."

"What kind of a problem?" Robyn growled in her best impression of a ticked-off dark avenger.

"The problem is in three seconds you're not going to be around to negotiate," the girl in Robin's hands chuckled sinisterly.

Robyn barely had a chance to see the small bomb at her feet before it exploded and the pavement beneath her feet caved in.

Her 'prisoner' wriggled an arm to open her mechanical wings –thus snapping Robin's net—and flew back to her teammates while Robyn herself plunged helplessly into the dark.

"ROBYN!"

"ROBYN!"

**STOP!TEEN!TITANS!STOP!TEEN!TITANS!STOP!** **TEEN! TITANS!STOP!TEEN!TITANS!STOP!TEEN!TITANS!**

**Masaka: **Well that wasn't how the fight went in the episode but I think I like this better

**Yami Masaka:** We had to be creative to keep the great like 'You fight like a boy' in the cartoon

**Jason:** …say what is a buffette anyway?

**Both Authoresses: **READ AND REVIEW!!


	4. Final Exam Conclusion

**Masaka: **This chapter is weirdly cursed .Every time I write a draft of it, it somehow ends up getting deleted

**Yami Masaka:** And yet here we are again

**Masaka:** Fans don't care about computer problems, my inner-self. You should know that

**Yami Masaka: *sigh* **Yah I guess I should…ROLL CHAPTER

**GO!TEENTITANS!GO!TEENTITANS!GO!TEENTITANS!GO!TEENTITANS!GO!TEENTITANS!**

One of the more embarrassing things about being able to transform into animals was that no matter how hard she tried, Beast Girl always carried some carnal behavior back over into her human body.

It wasn't always a bad thing because in the middle of a fire-fight there wasn't much room for reasoning. When Robyn had disappeared underneath the street Beast Girl hadn't had the time to stand there in horror, like Revan. Beast Girl had been too busy morphing into a Howler-Monkey and throwing her enemies into a cringing daze before turning into a pterodactyl capable of tearing Revan away from the gutter and flying off to the safety of Titan's island.

Though Beast Girl had to give credit that Revan had done a very thorough job of scanning the drains after they'd taken to the air. Revan hadn't found their leader but he had found her belt stranded on an iron-grate about three miles from the initial fall. Robyn's scent, diluted though it had been, was comforting enough -for the five seconds Beast Girl had gotten to hold the belt before Revan took sentimental possession of it- that Beast Girl had been able to rationalize her senses enough to return home.

It was a good thing that they had come home when they did too because when the twosome had managed to land on the beach Beast Girl had started to shudder all over and clutch her wounded leg in pain. Until that moment the traumas of the battle had all been a dark blur which probably constituted as the most irrational and animal-like moment Beast Girl had ever experienced since the very first time she'd tried out her animal powers.

However it wasn't just the return of the feeling of pain that was making Beast Girl shiver so violently while Revan spent struggling with the complicated tower decryption code. Though the idea that her animal side had taken over enough of her mind that Beast Girl could have seriously damaged her body was terrifying, it was the sudden return of the other set of survival instincts that truly made her panic.

Now, while Beast Girl could turn into quite a number of creatures that wouldn't care one way or another her mind generally found itself running on Pack-animal behavior. More specifically Beast Girl's mind usually followed the instincts of wolves. And currently those instincts were reacting strongly to the sudden change in the pecking order.

Now if Beast Girl had been a child that need would have been easy enough to satisfy. She would simply have to force her overly stoic companion to give her a strong hug and the feeling of that familiar scented skin of a Pack-member pressed so close to her would have convinced her inner-animal that things would be alright.

Unfortunately Beast Girl was NOT a child. She was an adolescent. She was an adolescent in the midst of growing into an adult and thus had an already hard to control flood of hormones flooding her entire body. And the combination of Pack panic and hormones made Beast Girl's need run much deeper than scents and touches. To be crude, BG felt close to "a bitch in heat", and all that heat was focused on the empathy standing just a few feet away.

Which was terribly disturbing because Beast Girl was NOT hot for Revan.

At least she wasn't interested in him in 'that' way. She didn't know anything about him and the dark boy seemed annoyingly complacent in keeping it that way. And if this Teen Titans team-work was going to go anywhere, the distance was preferable to Beast Girl. Honestly, if there was one thing the Doom Patrol had ground into her when she had first starting to 'blossom' it was that romance was not something that belonged side-by-side in the hero business. Neither was it something you jumped into recklessly. Three paternally lobotomized boyfriends had programmed her for at least a little dating hesitation.

(A/N: And you thought Batman was the most paranoid daddy-figure out there)

But Beast Boy's animal-side didn't care about any of her ego's reasoning. The thoughts in her brain were currently stuck on she-wolf rather than she-Titan. And this little she-wolf wanted to secure herself to another leader through the only true bonds of connection that animals knew. Sex.

_'Stop thinking it, Elle! Stop thinking it! It's just post-battle nerves! Stop thinking like a beast, stop thinking like a beast, stop thinking like a beast, stop thinking like a-'_

"Beast Girl?" Revan interrupted Beast Girl's internal battle.

"EEK! I-I mean…w-what…Revan?" Beast Girl squeaked nervously, trying VERY hard not to make more than the minimal amount of eye-contact required in polite conversation.

"I was asking whether you think the others are alright. Cy and Kor…they don't know about…" Revan's usually totally impassive face seemed to twitch into an expression of pain for a moment.

"O-Oh," Beast Girl was able to latch onto Revan's concerns enough to slow her rampaging heartbeat and flop into one of the chairs just inside the Tower that Cy had arranged into a semi-formal waiting-room. "Oh yeah they…they'll ...they'll want to hear all about Robyn disappearing, won't they? I don't know how the heck we're gonna deal with that. I mean it Kor is gonna go supernova when he finds out his little gyorpkip is—"

"Are you alright?" Revan interrupted Beast Girl before she could finish debating whether the proper term to use was 'disappeared' or the more ominous 'gone'.

"I don't know I mean it just…it just doesn't seem…real. Or maybe it's that it feels WAY too real and my entire body is freaked out about how to deal with that realness and –WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Revan had been reaching a hand towards Beast Girl's leg until she'd screamed. Now he was just hovering in front of her chair with a terribly unreadable expression on his face.

'_Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god! I mean, what the heck! Sure he can probably sense how freakin' hot-blooded I'm feeling with his whatever-powers but it's not like- I mean he can't really- Because I certainly don't –At least I don't think we should—oh god, oh god, oh god!'_ Beast Girl's still mostly human-mind screamed while her still all too animalistic body began to tremble with excitement.

"You are injured," Revan said holding his hands up passively. "I was merely going to attend to the wound."

Beast Girl looked down at her own legs and forced herself to focus on the fact that her thigh was slightly swollen and tried to stop her hands which had been instinctively lavishing attention on the spot. Though the idea that the pain had again disappeared under instinct was annoying Beast Girl was just glad she'd still had the presence of mind to not be totally animalistic and hadn't been licking at the spot like she'd done when she was younger – the Doom Patrol had let her get away with such risqué habits so long that it had become something of a bad habit-.

"O-Oh yah well…y-you really don't…I mean I much have looked pretty bad but it's really…I-I guess I m-must've been a little rushed during that last pterodactyl morph. The uh…muscles didn't readjust quite right and-" Beast Girl tried to explain.

"Because I insisted we look for Robyn, you used up too much of your energy-reserves and thus you were led to make sloppier transformations," Revan nodded stoically.

"Y-Yah that's...wait I don't remember telling you all this," Beast Girl stared in horrified suspicion. If Revan knew all the dirty secrets of her power with a single look then maybe he knew about Beast Girl's 'other' problem and that reach-over really had been-.

"I am the Tower's secondary emergency physician," Revan frowned impatiently. "Cy made sure I had a debriefing of everyone's records when she was designing the medical bay, so don't look at me like I've been suspiciously sneaking around everyone's backs and digging into their minds. Trust me when I say there is nothing going on in your chaotic thought-stream that I would want to know about."

"Well geez, excuse me for being a little bit panicked. It's not as if you've really helped any of us lower peons understand what the heck it was you are doing when you blast things apart in our team practices…or when you blew up that Gordasian ship for that matter," Beast Girl half-snarled and half-winched.

As if to remind her of how annoying her powers were, Beast Girl's leg suddenly began to hurt even worse than before.

Though no one would ever trust her with a scalpel –nor would Beast Girl know what to do with one if someone was actually that desperate—the changeling had quite a bit of knowledge about physiology. She'd read enough veterinary science books and pet-shop catalogues to recognize what went where. And now her decent repertoire of knowledge was telling her that the _vastus lateralis_ muscles had been brought back with too few centimeters. In effect the entire stretch of muscles between her hip and her knee were being over-extended to the point of tearing.

"The details of my powers are my own to know and as my teammate you should learn to deal with that," Revan sneered darkly. "Be that as it may…I would still like to help you."

Caught between an extended bout of pain and the off-chance of some psychological comfort, the animal in Beast Girl's head decided it would rather retreat and let Beast Girl focus on her physical ailments. The heated feeling in her blood retreated just far enough away that the changeling felt safe to let the dark boy approach.

"J-Just so we're clear," Beast Girl shrunk away again as Revan reached towards her leg, "um…w-what exactly is your little…dark-flashy thing gonna do to me?"

"I'll remove the pain and provide your cells with enough energy that they can…regenerate… whatever it is that they couldn't before," Revan explained with a grimace. He was probably annoyed with how much Beast Girl was procrastinating.

"Um...okay but...I mean…ya sure," Beast Girl blushed and winced her eyes closed.

In such a state she couldn't see Revan smile in wry amusement as he finally got his hands close enough so that his aura could most efficiently be directed into the source of pain. Beast Girl COULD, however, feel the sensation of numbness overtake her thigh…and then there was a nearly inaudible slurp of flesh and ligament stretching…and then she could feel Revan's body-heat retreating.

After taking a few seconds to make sure that her barely subdued animal-self wasn't going to do anything inappropriate Beast Girl opened her eyes and looked up at Revan with a smile…only to see that Revan had a slight blush of his own now.

Luckily, before Beast Girl could ask what had caused the dark boy to lose his cool or before Revan could ask about the heat he'd picked up from Beast Girl, the Tower doors were thrown up by their returning companions.

**-T-E-E-N—T-I-T-A-N-S-**

"Phew, that was a mess back there. I was all set to take a tour of Gotham before Kor managed to get that rocket off my back. So what'd I miss, kids? I want all the juicy details on how we kicked those brats' behinds," Cy was smiling so brightly and peacefully that both Beast Girl and Revan had to writher miserably with guilt.

Neither one of them wanted to be the bearer of bad news like this, particularly not when their other teammates were so happy.

"I too wish to hear the recounting of our glorious victory but first…where is Robyn? No doubt she will want to join us in our celebratory exaggerations of triumph!" Kor's even more brilliant smile made the two cringing superheroes want to vanish altogether. Revan, in fact, tried to slink off into the shadows before Beast Girl gave him a look that clearly forewarned his mortal demise if he left.

"Uh well, you see about that bragging bit," Beast Girl coughed, "well…you see…we might need to hold off on that for a bit because-"

"Ah! Yes! I understand! Robyn is under the showering, yes? We must wait until she is redressed before starting as it is only appropriate-"

"Kor'andor!" Revan snarled rather than hear the orange-hued alien wax on about the 'strange earthly attitude towards the perfectly natural state of nudity'.

"Yes my friend?" Kor grinned.

Revan's scowl quickly ebbed off his face and from beneath his cloak he pulled out Robyn's belt, carefully smoothing out the different compartments as he draped it across Kor's arm.

At first Kor looked down at the yellow utility-belt with a look of confusion. He slid the familiar article through his hands once or twice before looking back at his teammates.

"Why…does friend-Revan have Robyn's belt?" he asked Beast Girl.

"We…we didn't win the fight, Kor. I-I mean when you blasted off then well…a-and Robyn tried to negotiate with them but they…and the street …and…" Beast Girl flinched.

"We didn't find her. It may not seem like it now but that fact is actually a good one. It means that Robyn is more than likely just…lost," Revan explained.

"Holy—This is—Gawd, I should have been there. I should have…done something," Cy growled in anguish, bowing her head to hide the tears coming from her one human eye.

"No…this is not right! This is not right! Robyn is not lost; you simply did not try hard enough to find her!" Kor's own eyes suddenly filled with neon green.

"We looked everywhere! Revan nearly got his cape singed by those H.I.V.E. dorks because he was looking for Robyn instead of watching out for plasma-blasts," Beast Girl shot up from her chair.

"If that were so you would have found Robyn! She would not just disappear like this! She must be in need of help and you two did not try hard enough to-"

"Kor, calm down," Cy grabbed Kor's bicep before the alien could finish whatever threatening move he had started towards the green Titan. "This sort of separation happens all the time in big fights. Just because our guys picked up Robyn's belt it doesn't mean anything happened to bird-girl. In fact, I'll bet she's coming back right now ready to tell us all off for the poor performance we gave during this fight."

As if on cue a knock came at the door behind them all.

"Phew, just in the nick of time," Cy huffed.

"No kidding," Beast Girl stared in awe, her whole body tense from contrasting states of relief and disbelief.

"GYORPKIP ROBYN VANNA X'AL-" Kor was wailing in full Tameranean as he threw open the doors letting the harsh light, magnified by the surf, come pouring into the antechamber of Titan's Tower.

"That doesn't feel like Robyn," Revan muttered just two seconds before a trio of silhouettes broke through the glare.

"No kidding Houdini," the pink-haired youth from before was smirking, his hat once more on his head.

"This is a nice place you clutch-heads have here," the midget girl zoomed right pass the stupefied Tameranean, "we'll take it."

**-T-E-E-N—T-I-T-A-N-S-**

**(A/N:** **Note that the following fight scene has been removed from this story. The reason for this being that we all know what happens next. In the interests of keeping all our attention and more quickly returning to the GB altered character interaction I am going to be trusting my audience to imagine in their own heads how the fight sequence went. You can have Kor being so overly worried about his dear lost gyorpkip that he makes foolish mistakes. You can imagine that Beast Girl is still distracted by her animal instinct thus making her reaction-time slower. You can imagine Hex being particularly vicious in the desire to regain the manly-points that his pink-hair lost him, and you can imagine Gadget and Mammoth butt-kicking exactly the same way they did sans a little bit of flirting Mammoth did in his 'head-thru-the-wall' moment. In any situation the only important thing to remember is that the Teen Titans get shot out of the tower and into the ocean. Thanks for your understanding!)**

**-T-E-E-N—T-I-T-A-N-S-**

Back when Victoria "Cy" Stone had still been human she'd been something of an athlete. It had been hard, as a girl, finding a sport that would take her seriously. Once she'd demonstrated her 9-minute mile to the Stone City High coaches, however, the accolades had poured in. During the year she'd turned eighteen Victoria had spent more time with her coaches than she had with her actual blood-relatives.

Their advice had been almost superfluous because Victoria had been extremely self-motivated. Most of the time she had brought up the questions about nutrition, about class-schedule conflicts, about missed parties and better forms of technique before her couches even thought to discuss such issues. In fact there wasn't one particular idea Victoria could remember coming from her coaches that she hadn't thought of first aside from one:

"You can't always be the winner, Vicky. No matter how great you are there is always going to be some race, some jump, some fight that you just have to abandon. And when that happens you'll need to be ready for the shock of it. You'll need to be ready to accept that sting and get your butt back in that game."

As the no longer human-athlete dragged herself out of the surf with her one remaining hand, Cy realized that her coaches had not been effective in this one lesson. Cy felt the sting of defeat and there was no way she was ready for it. The pain of knowing she'd lost, lost her pride, lost her home, lost her ARM, was enough to make her wish she was still back in S..R.

"Well who never wants to go swimming again?" Beast Girl was laughing nervously a few feet away, having already picked herself off the sand.

"Not now BG," Cy groaned.

"I was just trying to-," Beast Girl started to defend herself. Revan took hold of Beast Girl's arm and shook his head. With just that Beast Girl stopped trying to protest, and for some reason that ticked Cy off more than if Beast Girl had tried to keep cracking jokes.

"I'm so glad this tragedy isn't as bad for some of us as it is for others," Cy snarled.

"What are you talking about?" Beast Girl looked up in genuine confusion. As if she didn't recognize how close she was to the team's notoriously myopic magic-user. As if she didn't recognize how that one PERSONAL victory was still a victory that was one victory more than Cy had.

For a moment Cy felt ready to use her remaining arm to throttle the pretty, undamaged girl. It was really horrifyingly tempting to do something so vicious that Beast Girl would recognize just how unfair it all was. How it was unfair that even though their entire team had failed that it was still Cy that felt the worse that …looked…the worst.

**(A/N:** Yes, Cy's self-image problems are going to be a serious trope I'll be focusing on every few episodes. Cyborg from the original universe has an equal number of problems but he's a boy and there is less stress on boys, in general, in our culture to be pretty. Girls on the other hand…poor, poor girls**)**

"What am I talking about…what am I TALKING about! I'm talking about how we got our butts kicked back there! I'm talking about how we've just lost our home! I'm talking about how three stupid punks with powers barely any more developed than ours managed to take out our BEST fighter before deciding to come back and take the rest of what we've got!" Cy growled angrily and jumped to her feet. Unfortunately the aggressive action only managed to make things worse as the cyborg's right knee suddenly gave out and dropped Cy into the sand.

"Cy, my friend! You are damaged! Let me-" Kor rushed forward immediately.

"Back off!" Cy growled at the pretty alien. The anger she'd felt at Beast Girl seemed to be double against Kor'andor. The pretty alien was from a planet where everyone was beautiful and machines –even machines with the mental capacities that Cy had—were still just machines to be used and put aside. Cy didn't want to be repaired as if she were just one of those stupid androids. She was a girl and she wanted someone to look at her body as though that were still an obvious fact instead of a designer's choice.

"Ms. Stone, you are a much stronger woman than this," Revan snorted, "so behave yourself and let Kor help you so-"

"So what? So that you can go back to meditating? That's all you ever do, you B-rated fantasy movie rip-off!" Cy shouted.

"Gawd! Girl, will you get a grip already! You are totally spazzing out against everything!" Beast Girl jumped back into the brawl before Revan could think of a come-back.

"Please friend-Cy, let me help you with your repairs," Kor whimpered.

"Just because your old cuddle-thing has probably been killed don't go looking to…awwwh shit," Cy started to snarl at the alien. But as the acid words escaped her lips and caused Kor to recoil she realized she'd really gone too far.

"Kor," Beast Girl switched from Cy to reaching out to Kor.

The alien prince just stumbled away from the group with green-tinged tears now threatening to pour out of his eyes.

"Robyn is not…she is not dead …she is—" Kor began to whimper.

"—She is just severely ticked that her team is sulking in the sand like a bunch of scolded toddlers," a familiar feminine voice rasped out from behind the nearest sand-dune.

The gathered superhero teenager's all whirled around to the source of the noise and watched in momentary silent awe as Robyn came marching back into their group as if she'd always known where they were. Even more amazing was the fact that, despite her no doubt daunting struggle with the water-system of Jump City, the only signs of damage on the girl wonder were her knotted, undone hair and a small circle of bruised skin across her exposed abdomen.

Robyn stood at the top of the sand-dune for a long moment just frowning at Cy in her usual maternally disapproving way then all of a sudden she was red-faced and wrapped in Kor'andor's arms.

Revan, Beast Girl and Cy all did a comical double-take between where they'd last seen the alien standing and where he was now squeezing the breath out of Robyn. None of them had even seen the blur of orange that usually signaled Kor's more-than-human movements.

"Koooooor! Knock it off! I mean it, stop hugging me! I'm all gross and smelly and I think I might have twisted something when I –KOR! SERIOUSLY! STOP IT! AND STOP WHISPERING TAMERANIAN NONSENSE IN MY EAR WHEN YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL I CAN'T UNDERSTAND IT!" Robyn squirmed fruitlessly in the alien boy's arms.

"So very, very worried gyorpkip," Kor simply purred into Robyn's messy tangles.

"Wow, and I thought my hormones were out of control," Beast Girl giggled while Revan simply rolled his eyes and walked up to the duo.

"Kor, drop her," Revan said like he was training a puppy. The Tameranian grudgingly obliged so that the empath could pull out Robyn's belt from his cloak once again. "I believe you dropped this."

"I believe you're right, Revan," Robyn smiled gratefully as she took the accessory from her comrade's suddenly shaky hands and latched it around her waist without another comment about it.

"Y-You're back," Cy mumbled from the sand. Her usually chocolate colored complexion had whitened to a sort of chai-latte with extra foam hue.

"I know how to bounce back when the bad guys throw me down a hole," Robyn smiled mysteriously as she away from both of the boys to crouch next to the cyborg's side. "Do you want me to teach you how to do it as well?"

"I...guess I might need help with that," Cy frowned in embarrassment and dropped her gaze to her knees.

As if unable to handle being left out of any girl-talk moments Beast Girl suddenly threw herself across Cy's back and tugged at the corners of her lips to force Cy to smile.

"Hey Mizz Bolts, stop with the gloom already! It's not like you're the first person to ever get prickly at a lost fight! I mean at least you're better than my step-mom and you didn't strand anyone up on a radio antenna without their brain-boosting helmet for three days! We still love ya and are just gonna know better than to get ANYWHERE near you the next time we lose a fight."

And just like that all the anguish that had been building up in what remained of Victoria Stone's chest ebbed away. The miracle of being with unusual teenagers once again soothed what not even her well-meaning father could.

"Hey now, don't go gettin' ready for failure like that green-bean," Cy snickered up at the girl still perched on her shoulders.

"She's right Beast Girl, besides…these H.I.V.E brats haven't beaten us quite yet. I still have a few tricks to try first," Robyn grinned darkly.

"Well then let's get started!"

**-T-E-E-N—T-I-T-A-N-S-**

One of the big problems of being the only guy on a team of girls, Hex had found, was that female villains were terrible about taking over new bases. Not in the sense that they weren't just as capable as their male cohorts in the actual CAPTURING process –Gidget's devices were perhaps the best in the world at getting through encoded entrances after all—it was that they all went weirdly domestic about making any captured territory their own.

Hex hadn't cared to do much more than add on the scaffolding around the island to change it from a 'T' to an 'H' but Gidget and Mammoth had been way more ambitious.

After cleaning out the kitchen's holds –she'd even polished off the weird mystery food in a raunchy looking Tupperware container—Mammoth had made efforts to "scent" the area by tacking up these weird bundles of aromatic herbs –Hex was not convinced they qualified as popuri—in everyone room of the Tower as well as every hallway. The resulting order reminder Hex more of Theraflu tea and pepper-spray than anything but his nose's opinion seemed to be the minority.

Gidget, on the other hand, had run off with a bucket of power-tools and a tankard of paint big enough to touch-up the White House after rearranging the main-floor's entire CD-case as well as slapping up some decal stickers across every computer-interface she could see.

Hex hadn't seen anything wrong with that and had actually tried to help put up a few, but when he'd accidently left a wrinkle in one of them he'd been banned to the couch and been told to not move until it was time to report back to the Headmistress.

Luckily for Hex's low boredom threshold even the Titan's couch was a great place of plunder because it seemed that a certain group of superheroines had been caught right in the middle of laundry-day. And what greater fun could a naturally hot-blooded, pubescent villain ask for than playing "fantasy panties" with some cute girls' underthings.

"Oooh demi-cup with lipstick kiss pattern, very nice," Hex was chuckling to himself when he began to feel a strange energy building up around him. It was a faint energy, however, so Hex was pretty sure it was just Mammoth playing around with the goth-boy's books even after he warned her not to touch anything until it had all been reviewed by the Headmistress.

"Hey Mammo! Will you quit reading that mystic crap aloud already! I know it helps your reading-comprehension to make the noises out loud but come on, " Hex stood up from the couch and turned around to yell down the hallway.

He didn't see the cybernetic arm pull itself off from where Gidget had hung it on the wall and scamper off to the main computer hub. As the magical tug around his power-sensitive body began to increase Hex was too preoccupied to notice much of anything beyond his own discomfort.

"MAM! I'M SERIOUS, KNOCK OFF THE-" Hex began to yell when suddenly the room was bathed in a flashing red-light as a loud claxon horn began to blare.

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Standard defenses have been shut off-line. Re-align main power-coil to re-activate magic defenses!" an annoyingly bland computer voice called out suddenly.

"W-what the-!" Hex whirled around just in time to see Cy's arm wave at him from the computer-chair… before disappearing into a familiar black vortex.

"Crap," Hex snarled and reached for his collar-communicator. "Mammoth, Gidget we've got trouble. The Titans are back! I need you both back up on the main-floor now…Mammoth…Gidget… HELLO!"

**-T-E-E-N—T-I-T-A-N-S-**

It wasn't really all that surprising that Gidget didn't respond considering she was knee-deep in the ooze of decay that a more in-the-know person would identify as "Beast Girl's Room". The little genius had made up her mind to start her interior renovations with the changeling's room and had been psychotically devoted on the task for at least four hours.

"Geez how many bottles of Nair does one person need away…pish, if they aren't a yeti that is," Gidget snickered to herself as she held one bottle at a slight angle up to her face.

"Okay now that's just a sick opportunity that I cannot pass up," the sultry voice of Cy called out as a familiar metallic arm suddenly reached over Gidget's head t o squeeze the can's nozzle.

"AHHHHH! GOD! NO! NOT THE HAIR!" Gidget screamed as the infamous, follicle-devouring foam flew out of the canister and onto the protégé's sadly exposed pigtails.

"Awwwh, too bad. Though I've heard the bald look is the newest trend for the evil-doers crowd," Cy laughed pompously before suddenly turning around and running down the hallway.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD CYBERELLA!" Gidget screamed with extreme wrath before turning out her jet-pack and flying after the teen.

**-T-E-E-N—T-I-T-A-N-S-**

Mammoth didn't respond to Hex's call because she had already gotten a hint of the intruders. Her genetic enhancements had included having the nose of a bomb-sniffing dog and despite the incense in the air Mammoth could smell the alien boy as clearly as if they'd been tangled in a lovers' embrace.

Slowly but with great purpose Mammoth made her way down the hallway until she reached the Tameranian's room. With a touch of the button the doors hissed open and Mammoth entered the room with a mix of hunter's hesitance and teenager's humor.

The room was definitely a sight to behold with hot-pink walls and a circle-frame bed with purple and black zebra-striped sheets (A/N: Kor be pimpin') but what Mammoth was really focused on was the silhouette hovering in front of the night-dark windows.

Mammoth snorted at the sad attempt of the alien to try to hide within his own room's scent and snapped on the lights fully expecting the alien to cringe and yelp like a little school-boy being stalked by his first crush.

When the lights came on, however, Mammoth found herself utterly confused. The thing hanging in front of the windows was nothing more than a really weird, strangely hovering alien planet. Mammoth turned to go but suddenly a fist came and smashed into her face.

"Hello, My name is Kor'andor of Tameran. You hurt my gyorpkip, prepare to cry," the alien-boy grinned sinisterly –and without a single twitch of irony which made Mammoth think the alien didn't understand the significance of his line—before tossing another punch that had Mammoth sailing right out of the Tower's window.

**-T-E-E-N—T-I-T-A-N-S-**

**Once again I ask my readers to imagine a bit more of the battle for themselves. Gidget chases Cy and gets her own pack hacked by Robyn. Hex has a run in with a panty-mortified Beast Girl underneath the scaffolding and gets himself crushed. Mammoth crawls along the side of the building in fear of pot-shots from an airborne, vengeful Kor. And eventually all three villainous kids are knocked back to back to face the Titans are their new coordinated team-work.**

**I will return you to the moment of defeat when Gidget is reaching for her communicator**

**-T-E-E-N—T-I-T-A-N-S-**

"Cram it, I'm calling Slade," the slightly balder and electrified computer-whiz know as Gidget complained as she pulled a walkie-talkie out of her green jump-suit. Before she could even open the comm-line, however, Robyn grabbed the girl's wrist and gave it a very meaningful squeeze.

"Sorry kiddies but this is a private party. And if you ever want to leave…I suggest you tell me…who is Slade?" Robyn snarled.

Unbeknownst to the girl wonder, hundreds of miles away in an underground lair, a definite pair of intruders to the "private party" was watching via a small insectoid camera which had been provided by H.A.E.Y.P. so that prospective buyers could oversee their purchased minions.

"Damn those arrogant little-" the Hive representative swore at the image on the screen before catching herself and professionally straightening her posture. "I apologize for that outburst Mr. Slade. I hope you understand that this sort of failure is not typical of our service and that these students will be met with the most severe punishment once they are retrieved from incarceration."

Eerily the masked man did not react to these words and continued to stared fixedly at the screen…particularly he seemed to be staring at the young brunette who was doing a very thorough job of interrogation the captive teenagers.

'_Ugh, I hate these stalker types,' _the old woman momentarily thought to herself before she tried to gain the masked-man's attention once again.

"Mister-"

"Don't be so negative, my dear. I never expected your team to actually win…I was simply interested in gauging the …worthiness… of these little heroes," Slade responded before the representative could do more than clear her throat.

"And do you believe my team has at least produced a good opportunity for such assessment or are they failures in even that regard?"

If he hadn't been in the mask the Hive representative imagined she would be witness to a very nasty grin. As it was the greedy glow in that one sapphire eye was enough to send a shiver down her age-stiffened spine.

"I was able to gain quite a bit of intel. Enough that I can see that, for the most part, these 'Teen Titans' are exactly what they advertise themselves to be. They're young, impulsive, helplessly consumed by their own hormones and petty problems …teenagers."

"And yet you haven't taken your eyes off the camera for a moment," the woman frowned.

Slade chuckled darkly and tapped the keys of his chair's computer-consul so that the distant wall was suddenly alive with a hundred pictures of the brown-haired heroine all at different angles.

"If you'll demonstrate some greater listening skills you'll remember that I said 'for the most part' these are simple teenagers," the masked man continued to chuckle. "And 'for the most part' I was simply making sure that these …amateur heroes… would not be a threat to my business. But 'for the lesser part' I can sense a great potential in the growth of this team and 'for the lesser part' I find myself entertaining…unusual ideas about what to do with this new found admiration I have."

The girl on the camera had finished harassing the HAEYP students and stood up. Her long hair had hidden most of her face but Slade somehow managed to capture the one angle where the girl's expression was clear…and that expression was one of a dark satisfaction in her acts of intimidation.

It was definitely an expression the representative was familiar with and it surprised her that Slade had picked up on this dark-streak before she had.

"Go collect your students, my dear. I have…preparations to make.

**-STOP-TEEN-TITANS-STOP**

**Masaka: **Well one episode down, who knows how many more to go

**Yami Masaka:** I suggest adding in "additional material" so that our readers don't feel betrayed by a re-run series

**Masaka:** You mean like "Robyn and Kor Vacation in Gotham" and "Beast Girl Goes to Hollywood" and stuff like that?

**Jason:** Not to mention the entire future continuity that you can play with like "Baby Half-Bats" and "The Rock and Roar Kid"

**Yami Masaka:** Of course moms in cowls are more the subject for Masaka's original stories than fanfiction

**Masaka:** Doesn't mean I won't still have a few relationship side-stories!

**Jason: **Sounds good to me, now can we...?

**Masaka: **Oh sure

**All: This chapter has been posted without a beta-reader. We are currently looking for beta-readers. So please send in messages about any errors that you see. Other than that please read, enjoy, review!**


End file.
